


First Name Basis

by MadisonG



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blindfolds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Camping, Chains, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Cock Tease, Confessions, Confusion, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Levi tops, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Long, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Hange Zoë, NSFW, Not a slow build, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretty much jumps right in, Relationship(s), Riding, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, Titans, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, definitely NSFW, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonG/pseuds/MadisonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a Scout in the Survey Corps, determined to avenge his mother's death by slaying any titan that dare cross his path.  The last thing on Eren's mind when he decided to join the Scouts was a romantic involvement.  Soon enough, though, Eren finds himself dealing with some rather unexpected feelings.  There is no way Captain Levi can feel the same, right?</p><p>This story is told from the point of view of both Eren and Levi as they try to make sense of all of these feelings.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>If you have a problem with explicit sex scenes along with a good bit of "feels," this story is not for you.  However, if you love Eren and Levi (the way they are meant to be,) then you are in the right place.  ;)  Warning:   Things get pretty crazy at times.</p><p>Set in time with the actual series, and I do my best to avoid any spoilers.</p><p>***This work will be taken down and rewritten all the way through very soon.  I have stalled on writing more to it, because I have chosen to switch to an all new writing style.  I hope you find the new version even more appealing. ;)***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jaeger's POV

Eren blinks hard, unsuccessfully trying to force the thoughts from his mind. He slowly runs his fingers through his hair, grabbing the brown locks by the fist-full and tugging hard. The pain makes him grunt through clenched teeth, but it is not enough to keep Eren's thoughts from straying back to him.

"I'm a monster. I really am..." Eren can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Still, all he can see when he closes his eyes... is him. "I really am a monster," his voice cracks, and he can feel his knees beginning to tremble. "Why?" he whispers, and his legs finally give in under the overwhelming pressure of his heavy heart, sending him crashing to the floor. The stone of the dungeon floor is cool to the touch, which is actually pleasant to his now throbbing knees. "Why him?!" his words are nearly silent, not much more than a breath. The first tear lands on the floor beside his clenched fist.

'Nice form out there today, Jaeger," Eren can hear the words in his mind as clear as day.

'What did he mean by that?! I literally did nothing today. Was he being sarcastic?'

"STOP!" the boy desperately cries to his nagging mind. Another tear falls to the floor. "What is wrong with me?" he whimpers.

"Jaeger?" Eren is still hearing that same voice call out to him. No matter how much he tries, he cannot keep the voice at bay. Instinctively, he steadies himself up on his knees and clasps his hands tightly over his ears.

'Make it stop! This can't be happening to me!' his thoughts scream; he can feel more tears on his eyelashes threatening to join those on the floor. 'He probably thinks I am such an idiot.'

"Jaeger?" a gentle hand pulls at Eren's wrist, allowing him to hear the voice calling his name again, that same, sweet voice that has been chasing him in his head for hours now. Eren can feel his heart sink as his wet eyes shoot open to meet the one gaze that is capable of piercing his aching heart. Grey eyes peer deep into Eren's with a questioning look, but there is a faint hint of something else in the expression.

'Concern?' Eren thinks to himself. He blinks hard, forcing the last of the tears from his eyes. When he gathers the courage to open his eyes once more, he is greeted by the same grey stare.

"Captain," Eren barely speaks the word, afraid that if he says one wrong thing, he may awaken to find this was all a dream. Just moments ago, he would have given anything to awaken, but now... only one thing matters to Eren Jaeger; it is not killing titans, fear of his teammates' resentment, not even avenging his mother's death. No. The only thing on Eren's mind is the black-haired man that is kneeling gracefully in front of him.

Heichou's POV

'Was he.... crying?' the Corporal thought to himself as he glances over the boy's wet face. 'More importantly, why the hell do I care so much?' but even as Levi thinks it, he finds himself hurting as he stares into Eren's teary, emerald eyes.

"Jaeger, what was all of that about?" he asks, trying to mask any emotion in his voice. Levi can see the younger man is trying to compose himself. "That was quite a performance you gave in the Dining Hall.... storming off like that." The boy on the ground before him sniffles a little and shakes his head.

"My apologies, Captain Levi," the Scout mumbles softly. "I guess my mind has been a little...." his voice trails off, and he breaks the gaze he and Levi shared, "a little preoccupied." The Corporal watches the boy swallow hard, and the sight sends a small shiver through Levi's thighs.

'What the hell?!' Levi thought to himself. What is making his body act so strange? His hands are a bit clammy, his throat feels tight, and he only just noticed the warmth spreading through the hand that is still holding Eren's wrist. For a moment, he considers letting go of the Scout, but he cannot convince his fingers to loosen their grip.

"Perhaps you could further enlighten me..." Levi begins, but when he notices Eren glance at the wrist he is holding, Levi silences his words and slowly releases the boy. "Actually... I think we could both use some fresh air first," Levi finally breaks the awkward silence, looking away from Eren before pulling himself to his feet. Without a second thought, the petite man offers a hand to the boy at his feet. When those dampened, emerald eyes look up to him, Levi feels blood creeping to his cheeks.

'What in the hell is wrong with me?!' Levi's conscience is screaming, but his body is steadily waging a war against his better judgment; he continues to hold his hand out, reaching for Eren, and, for the first time in his life, Levi feels a tinge of fear shoot through his chest. No matter what terrible things his Regiment has said about the "shifter" boy, Lance Corporal Levi would never fear Eren Jaeger. However... here he stands, hand out to him, but completely terrified of Eren's possible reaction.

Jaeger's POV

The teen anxiously stares up at his Captain, but when their eyes actually meet, the older man looks away. Something about Levi seems a little different right now, though; a small, red glow has made its way to his face. Eren can feel the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end. 

The boy holds his breath as he reaches for the timid hand in front of him. Eren shivers, making a quick mental note of how delightfully soft the other man's hand is. The nerves in his fingers and palm are instantly electrified by Levi's touch. With ease, the Corporal pulls the tear-stained boy to his feet. Eren looks down at Levi, his thoughts whirling.

'Why is he being so nice to me? I have never been allowed to leave the dungeon after dark,' Eren's relentless mind races on until Levi leads the way out of the all too familiar dungeon cell.

'Where in the world could we possibly be going?' Sure, the thought crosses Eren's mind, but he silently follows his commanding officer out of the damp cellar. It took the young boy until the two were outside of Headquarters to realize he was staring; he quickly tears his gaze away from Levi's ass, silently praying the older man had not noticed.

Heichou's POV

Levi could not bring himself to turn and look at the Scout that followed him; he just keeps leading the way in silence, despite the fact that he can feel Eren's eyes burning into his back.

"I have never shown anyone this place," Levi begins, trying to keep the nerves from cracking his voice. "I come here almost every night... some times to do paperwork, but mostly to relax and be alone with myself and my thoughts." The words Levi spoke were the truth, but he could not understand why he was even telling Eren all of these things. No matter the reason, Levi wanted to introduce Eren to his personal sanctuary. For the first time, Levi wanted to be alone...

With someone other than himself.

Jaeger's POV

The sight before Eren takes his breath away. The area is small and tucked away under a canopy of trees. A small waterfall spills into a crystal clear hot spring; steam dances across the water's surface, slowly coaxed by the gentle pulsing of the waterfall. The wind tugs at Eren's hair and cloak; the breeze is a little chilled. Eren shivers; however, that could be due to the fact that he feels Levi's eyes all over him.

"So what do you think, Jaeger?" It is the Corporal who breaks the silence. Eren watches intently as the wind catches Levi's silken hair, and when the man runs his hand through the black, Eren find himself stepping slowly in his Levi's direction.

"You're beautiful, Heichou," as soon as he spoke the words, Eren knew he had ruined everything. 

'What the fuck, Jaeger?!' Eren can already hear the Captain's angered screams in his head, and yet, Levi says nothing. Eren stands motionless, staring down at the ground, waiting, for what seems like an eternity, for Levi's disgusted reaction. 'I ruined everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, fellow Ereri fan. My name is MadisonG! I hope that you enjoyed the first part of my little story. I have been reading Ereri fanfiction for some time now, and I finally decided I would try my best at telling my own story. Things in this chapter may not have properly warned you... the good part is coming very soon. If you know what I mean ;) Have fun, everyone, and please comment any feedback. I would love to know what you think, and I always enjoy chatting with someone who shares similar interests. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Heichou's POV

‘Did he really just say that? No, I must have heard him wrong,’ the Corporal tries to reason with himself, but his heart’s thunderous pounding silences the voice in his head. When Levi brings himself to look to Eren, he knows instantly that he heard the words correctly. The younger of the two stood motionless, and his naturally tan skin is now flushed pale with fear; those beautiful, emerald eyes are wide with sheer terror, as if Levi were about to mercilessly beat him into the ground.

The Captain says nothing, partly due to the fact that he does not know the words to use, but mostly because he is pretty scared, himself; Levi cannot quite understand this newfound emotion. Despite his nerves, he mindlessly, helplessly walks in the young man’s direction. Levi is a slave to his own intrigue, and he cannot stop his feet until he is standing right in front of Eren. The Corporal grits his teeth, his pride taking a bit of a hit at the fact that he, the superior, has to look up to his younger, but taller, Scout. Eren’s cheeks are steadily reddening as he stares down at Levi.

“What did you say to me, Jaeger?”

Jaeger's POV

Eren Jaeger cannot breathe; he cannot move; all the younger man can do is stare helplessly into Corporal Levi’s grey eyes.

‘He didn’t run away…,’ Eren tells himself, his anxiety forcing him to grit his teeth. ‘Is he just messing with my emotions?!’ Eren is torn away from his thoughts when a small hand clutches the collar of his shirt and gives it a strong tug. Before he can even gather his thoughts, his face is just inches away from Levi’s. The Scout can feel his knees weaken as he loses himself in those pools of grey.

“I said repeat yourself, Jaeger” the superior’s words are only a little more than a whisper, and Eren cannot feel even the slightest bit of anger in the way Levi now spoke to him.

“I said…” still, the words are difficult for Eren to repeat, “…I think you are beautiful…” he positions his face a bit closer to the other man’s, “…Levi,” Eren did not mean for it to happen, but the name slipped through his lips in the form of a shaking moan. The Scout could feel himself beginning to redden in embarrassment, but his mind blackens when he is violently shoved away from Levi and onto the ground.

‘I ruined everything,’ Eren thinks to himself as he crashes to the ground with a thud. The Scout could feel the tears forming, and he refuses to look to his Captain again; the rejection is just too much for Eren to handle. ‘Maybe if I lay here long enough…’ the boy thinks, eyes still tightly closed, ‘I could just die.’

Heichou's POV

“I thought that was what you said, Jaeger,” Levi quietly purrs into the younger man’s ear, and he watches as Eren’s large, emerald eyes shoot open in shock only to instantly relax again. Levi thinks hard to himself as he watches the drastic change in Eren’s expression, but the Corporal cannot recall himself pinning the Scout with his body in the way that he has him now. 

Levi brushes away his nagging thoughts as he gently pushes Eren’s brown hair away from his neck and ear; the Captain bites down on his Scout, just above his collar bone. A shiver scurries down Levi’s spine as the younger boy gasps; the feeling of dominating Eren, the titan “shifter,” like this was something Levi never could have imagined. The Captain is getting an adrenaline rush like never before as he gazes down at Eren, who trembles from even the lightest touch. The superior grins into his subordinate’s neck before slowly running his tongue along the boy’s earlobe.

Jaeger's POV

Eren moans when he feels Levi’s breath on his ear. The Scout did not have time to be shy; he knows that he needs to enjoy this moment without complicating it by overthinking things. Unable to completely shake his anxiety, Eren decides to proceed with caution; he slowly places his hands on Levi’s hips.

Instantly, the Corporal grabs Eren’s wrists and slams them to the ground above the Scout’s head. Emerald eyes are shocked open, and Eren finds himself staring into the grey.

“What makes you think that you have any control here, brat?” Levi scolds him, grinding the boy’s wrists into the ground.

“I’m sorry, Heichou. I just…” Eren loses his voice as Levi inches his face closer.

“What is it you want so badly, Jaeger?” Levi’s voice is dripping with lust, and Eren turns to mesh beneath his Captain. Eren fears for his life when he feels his pants becoming tight; however, when Levi suddenly grinds his hips into Eren’s, the younger man can feel that he is not the only one aroused. Knowing this gives Eren a small boost of confidence.

“Kiss me, Levi.”

Heichou's POV

Levi is taken aback, not by Eren’s request, but by how it makes his own body react; he instantly presses his lips hard against Eren’s. Without even thinking twice, the Captain is parting his lips to deepen the kiss; Levi feels his breathing growing heavy as the “shifter” allows his tongue access.

The kiss continues at a steady pace, with Levi occasionally pushing his hips into his Scout’s; the two exchange moans and sighs. Levi eventually feels his subordinate struggling to ensue a battle for control. The intrigue is too much for Levi to ignore; he breaks the kiss and waits to see those beautiful emeralds.

‘There they are,’ the Corporal’s mind purrs as Eren opens his eyes. Levi bites down on the Scout’s bottom lip and gives it a slight tug before releasing it; the Captain grins slightly.

“Do you want more, Jaeger?” Levi asks, attempting to sound as enticing as possible. Eren helplessly nods, which, for Captain Levi, is completely unacceptable. “What is it you want now?” Levi raises a curious eyebrow to the boy.

“Please…” Eren only whispers, obviously struggling to find his voice. “Please let me touch you, Heichou,” the boy begs.

“Only if you say my name,” Levi’s voice was slightly hushed but stern all the same. 

“Please, let me touch you. Let me have my hands so I can touch you,” the boy continues to plea, trying desperately to wriggle his hands free. “Please, Leeevi.” 

Jaeger's POV

Eren feels his pulse quicken once his hands are freed. The Scout is nervous; he does not know how to do it, but all he wants is to please Levi. Eren squeezes his Captain’s hips and pulls them against his own, exhaling slowly. Eren was unable to control himself, and he frantically moves to try and slide his hands beneath Levi’s shirt; he is not surprised when Levi grabs his hands to stop him.

“Do you really want to touch me?” the Captain whispers into Eren’s lips before entering into yet another passionate kiss, only to abruptly break away and leave Eren craving more. Levi slowly raises himself up, and Eren squirms as he feels himself growing hard beneath his Captain. 

Just as the younger man attempts to reach around to give Levi’s ass a nice squeeze, the Captain pulls himself to his feet, standing just in front of Eren. The Scout can feel the longing expression in his eyes as he looks up at black-haired man; the Captain smirks down at him before placing his hand on the bulge in his pants. The sight alone sets Eren’s heart ablaze, and his spine tingles; he could even feel his mouth beginning to water as he watches Levi slowly stroke himself inches from his face.

“Please,” Eren whispers, his nerves pooling up in his chest.

“Then touch me where it matters, Jaeger.”

Heichou's POV

Levi had never experienced a thrill like this before now; the moment that comes closest in comparison was when he was beating Eren bloody in the court room in front of all of those people. There was something about the way that Eren made Levi feel, and not understanding these feelings just made Levi even more intrigued. The Captain looks down at the trembling Scout and smirks.

“That’s an order, Jaeger,” Levi demands, putting a stop to his little show by folding his arms.

“Y-yes, sir,” Eren says in a slightly shaken voice before positioning himself on his knees just in front of Levi.  
Levi watches intently as Eren nervously fumbles with the straps supporting his pants. The Captain wears a smirk until the Scout gives his pants and underwear a good tug, and Levi feels himself completely exposed to Eren, and the nerves hit him all at once.

Jaeger's POV

Eren does not even know what to hope for as he pulls anxiously at Captain Levi’s pants.

‘Bigger is supposed to be better, right?’’ Eren’s mind races, and his heart flutters. ‘But what in the hell am I supposed to do with it? Dear God, what if it is too big?!’ Though the Scout’s mind was clouding with these thoughts, his hands refused to stop until he saw it for himself. Eren wanted to see every bit of Levi, and he is an unstoppable force when it comes to getting what he wants.

When Eren finally frees Levi of his pants, he is pleased to see that Levi is not too much bigger than he is, and, like the rest of Levi, what Eren now lightly grasps in his hand is perfect. The Scout slowly begins to stroke along Levi’s length and gently kiss the areas around his hand; he shivers when he hears Levi moan, and the pace in his hand quickens a bit. The younger of the two is still a little nervous.

“Mmn, Jaeger,” the Captain sighs as he places his hand on Eren’s head. That is the boost the Scout needed, and he glances up at his Captain’s blushing face one last time before closing his eyes and slowly taking Levi into his mouth.

Heichou's POV

Levi could feel his knees wanting to shake, but he keeps his composure by biting down hard on his lower lip. Eren starts slow and nervous; something about the Scout trembling makes Levi nearly lose it then and there, but he keeps calm, only occasionally allowing a quiet moan to pass his lips. Levi is willing to let Eren have his freedom, but once the Scout starts toying with him by playfully licking him, the Captain cannot contain himself. Levi grabs a fist-full of Eren’s hair and thrusts himself hard into his mouth, keeping him pinned there until he could feel the “shifter” gasping around him.

“Do NOT fucking tease me, Jaeger,” Levi demands, and he can feel Eren nod in obedience beneath his hand. Another shiver rushes through Levi as Eren begins to work his mouth on him once again, only this time, at a much quicker pace. “That’s better,” Levi huffs, throwing his head back once more; he closes his eyes but keeps his hand on the Scout’s head, coaxing him faster and deeper.

Jaeger's POV

Eren is surprised at how much this is arousing him; he does not know what he likes more, Levi forcing himself into his mouth like this or the fact that it was Levi, period. Either way, Eren can feel his pants growing more and more uncomfortable; he repositions himself to try and keep Levi from seeing the obvious bulge.

Eren continues to work his mouth on Levi, and he can feel his eyes tearing up as he takes Levi deeper and faster.

“Oh….Fuck….Jaeger,” the Captain struggles. Eren can feel Levi’s heartbeat inside of his mouth, and he knows that the Corporal is nearing his breaking point; this realization pumps Eren full of adrenaline.  
The Scout tries his best to put on a show for his Captain, hoping that he might soon be rewarded for all of his hard work.

Heichou's POV

‘How is he so fucking good at this?!’ Levi’s mind is screaming as he watches Eren work with such alacrity. All thoughts flee Levi’s mind when Eren’s emerald eyes peer up at him; when eye contact is made, the Scout digs his fingernails into Levi’s hipbones. Levi moans louder than he intended, and he feels Eren’s muffled moan against his abdomen causing Levi’s knees to nearly give away beneath him.

“Fuck, Jaeger!” Levi just cannot silence himself. The Captain had never felt anything like this before. It was not that Levi had never been in this position before, but Eren is putting all of those girls to shame. The Scout moans again, another muffled groan into Levi’s stomach.

Levi cannot help himself, and he yanks Eren away from him with one hand in his hair and the other on his throat.

Jaeger's POV

Eren gasps to catch his breath, the pain from having his hair pulled making the bulge in his pants all the more noticeable. Levi grabs Eren’s face abruptly, pulling him by the jaw and positioning him below his waist. Eren’s mouth is opened by Levi’s fingers, and the Captain begins to stroke himself just in front of Eren’s face.

“Say my name, Jaeger,” Levi demands, his hand pumping faster now.

“Leeevi,” Eren moans around the fingers that are holding his mouth open. “I want it, Levi,” he moans, and that is the nudge Levi needed.

The Captain moans as he reaches his climax, spilling every bit of himself into Eren’s mouth. It is warm… and sweet at first, with only a slight hint of a bitter after taste.

“Swallow,” Levi demands in a harsh tone, pushing Eren’s mouth shut, forcing a bit of the liquid to spill from his lips and drip down his chin and neck. The Scout obeys his Captain’s orders while making direct eye contact; he sees Levi smile, and Eren smiles back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here, of course. I tried to warn you, didn't I? Hopefully you are enjoying yourself, because this ride is not over yet. So if we are still on the same page here, just sit back and let me fill that head of yours with some more delightful images. ;) Haha!
> 
> But please don't forget to comment any feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heichou’s POV

Levi struggles to quiet his heavy breathing as he smiles down at Eren; he could get used to seeing him at this angle. The Scout smiles back at him, and Levi can feels his cheeks warming with blush. Levi notices Eren squirming after wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve; he could tell Eren was embarrassed at the swelling in his pants. The Scout tries, with no success, to resituate himself. Levi chuckles under his breath, and Eren instantly looks terrified.

“Something wrong, Jaeger?” Toying with Eren instantly turns Levi on again. The Scout is a blushing mess at his Captain’s feet. “Is it still so difficult for you to say what you want?”

“I don’t really know what to say, Corporal,” the boy shakes as he speaks. “I don’t know what is happening to me,” he looks down at his lap, refusing eye contact with Levi. The Captain could not fight the smile the creeps to his lips; he knew Eren was young, but he never expected the seventeen-year-old to be so sexually naïve.

‘This is going to be fun,’ Levi thinks to himself before removing his Scout cloak, folding it quickly, and placing is on the ground at his feet.

Jaeger’s POV

Eren swallows his nerves as he hears Levi moving, but he continues to avoid eye contact with the Captain. Eren can only see Levi’s boots until the man gracefully bends down to place a neatly-folded, green cloak on the ground, followed immediately by the familiar tan jacket. Eren watches intently, completely motionless until he sees Levi place the white cravat he wore around his neck on the neatly-folded pile of clothes. Eren finally gathers the strength to look up at Levi just as the man was unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Eren’s heart feels as if it might burst from his chest at any moment, and he holds his breath as he watches Levi roll up his shirt sleeves.

“I might have something to make this more enjoyable,” the man says before making his way to a hollowed-out tree a few feet away. Eren’s curiosity takes over, and he stares as Levi removes something from the deep within the tree; he does not really know what to think when he notices that it is a rope clutched in Levi’s hands. The Scout sits frozen in place as his Captain slowly walks over to him… and then behind him.

“You should probably make this easy on yourself, Jaeger. Put your hands behind your back.” The command instantly struck fear into Eren’s heart; after all, this was not the first time the Captain had spoken these words to him. 

‘Was this all a set up?!” A set up, for what, Eren does not know, but that is all his mind keeps insisting.  
The Scout silences the voices in his head and obeys his Captain’s orders; he places his hands crossed on the small of his back. For whatever reason, despite his thoughts, Eren’s body wanted to trust Levi.

Heichou’s POV

Eren looks so scared kneeling before Levi, but the young man obeys his commanding officer, which makes Levi grin devilishly. With ease, the Captain ties the rope into a few, tight knots around Eren’s wrists, giving it a hard yank to secure everything in place. Levi’s smile widens when he hears Eren’s whimper.

“Do not be afraid, Jaeger,” Levi purrs quietly into the Scout’s ear, and the older man is pleased to hear Eren exhale a shaky moan. This urges Levi to reach into his back pocket and remove a clean bandage, and he begins to slowly wrap it around Eren’s eyes. Despite Levi’s request, the young man was trembling again; Levi attempts to soothe Eren by gently kissing the back of his neck as he secures the bandage tightly in place.

“What are you going to do to me?” Eren asks, his voice crackling with fear. Levi gives the boy a deep chuckle before biting down on his neck. “NYAH!” Eren whines helplessly, completely blind to the assault. The Captain snickers again before making his way back into his position in front of Eren; he looks down at him, all tied-up, blind-folded, and completely helpless. Levi’s eyes trace the Scout’s entire body, and he sighs, realizing just how nervous this was making him, too. For the first time in Levi’s life, he drops to his knees with the intention of pleasing someone.

Jaeger’s POV

‘Is this really happening?!’ Eren’s mind screams, as he wishes he could see what Levi was doing; he tries to focus on listening, but all he can hear is the hum of the waterfall until…

.THUD.

‘What was that?!’ Eren strains in an attempt to see, but there is nothing but blackness.

“Well…” Levi’s voice is deep and dripping with sensuality, and Eren can feel his Captain’s breath as he spoke. “I want to touch you, too, Jaeger,” Levi practically speaks the words into Eren’s mouth. The Scout feels the blood rushing to swell in his pants when he realizes he is not the only one on his knees. Eren has to fight the urge to try and break free from his bindings and throw Levi to the ground if he keeps teasing him.

Eren feels his heart stutter when he feels Levi place his hands gently on his knees. The Scout has to remind himself to breathe as he silently allows his Corporal to toy with him, which Levi seemed to enjoy so much.

“Would you like that?” Eren could feel Levi’s breath on his ear and neck now, sending the Scout into a quivering mess, which is only made worse when he feels Levi’s fingers slowly making their way up his inner thighs. Eren can hear his own heart pounding in his ears. The Captain runs his lips up the side of Eren’s neck and slowly traces his earlobe with his tongue. “Would you like for me to touch you… Eren?”

Eren uncontrollably moans loudly when he hears Levi say his name. This was the first time since meeting that the older man had addressed him by his first name. That, alone, is too much for Eren to handle, and the way Levi’s voice is teeming with lust makes Eren throb in his pants that much more. Levi’s hands are now so dangerously close to Eren’s zipper, and the Scout was instantly thankful that he was not also wearing his omnidirectional maneuver gear straps; for a brief moment, Eren feels anxious. Still, even though he cannot see Levi, he knows his Corporal is waiting for an answer. Eren swallows his nerves, deciding to try his best at sounding desirable.

“Please… Touch me, Levi,”

‘Nice, Eren.’ Despite his thoughts, something about begging Levi this way just turns Eren on even more, which he did not think was even possible.

Heichou’s POV

Eren is a complete mess in front of Levi, a slave to his every touch. Levi fights away any nervous tremors by biting down on his lip, which is pretty raw by now; however, the Captain had way too much pride to let Eren see that he is nervous. The Captain silently thanks himself for always carrying extra rolls of bandages and his brilliant blindfold idea.

“Please, Levi. Please,” the quivering teenager begs, and Levi is instantly overcome with undeniable urges, and he pushes Eren down onto his back, climbing on top of him. He grabs Eren’s face with both hands and enters into a wet, breathy kiss. The tiniest of moans spills from Eren’s lips, and Levi’s body instinctively responds by slowly grinding himself on the Scout’s lap pinned beneath him. It is Levi’s turn to moan into the kiss when he feels Eren’s erection swelling against him. This gives Levi the courage he needed to start moving his hips a bit faster.

‘What in the hell am I doing?!’ Levi’s mind is screaming as he relentlessly works his hips and tongue, but when Eren moans his name, all questions flee him. Levi knows what he wants, and, as strange as it is for Levi to accept, all he wants is to please Eren.

Levi works his hands down Eren’s sides, and his fingers make their way to the flesh of the Scout’s hipbones. He continues to kiss Eren deeply and sinks his fingernails into the man’s skin. The Corporal is pleased when he feels Eren slightly push his hips into his; Levi cannot stifle a moan, and he feels Eren beginning to breathe even more heavily. This coaxes Levi to push Eren’s shirt tail up to his collarbone; the sight before him makes Levi break the kiss and push himself up, keeping his straddling position on his Scout.

“Damn,” Levi puts no volume behind his word, thankfully, but the Corporal cannot help but silently stare at the young man pinned to the ground. Eren’s tanned skin is completely flawless, and it glows faintly in the moonlight. Slowly, Levi reaches out to run his hands down Eren’s smooth chest… and down his abs… and he grasps at Eren’s hips once again.

The Scout had no scars from the straps of the three dimensional maneuvering gear, and noticing this makes Levi cringe, completely self-conscious. Years of using the gear in the slums of the Underground and in the Scout Regiment had left Levi’s pale skin tarnished with scars, permanent reminders of his past and all of his current responsibilities as a leader of the Regiment. Levi sits motionless for a moment- just staring down at Eren.

“I-Is something wrong?” the Scout asks in a shaking sigh. Levi instantly feels himself blush, relieved, once again, that Eren is blindfolded.

“Not at all…” Levi starts, embarrassed that he had been caught off guard… “You’re beautiful, Eren.” 

Jaeger’s POV

Eren cannot find his breath. One minute, Levi is thrusting himself against him, then the next, he is not touching Eren at all. More than anything- Eren wishes he could see Levi to try and read the older man’s expression. Still… nothing from Levi, not a word or touch, as Eren lay helplessly pinned to the ground, nearly shirtless beneath him. The Scout nearly chokes.

“I-Is something wrong?” Eren breathes out, trembling as a breeze sends a chill through him.

‘Smooth as always, Eren,’ his mind chastises him. The Scout holds his breath as he anxiously awaits Levi’s response.

“Not at all…” Levi’s voice is low and breathy, sending more chills through Eren. “You’re beautiful, Eren,” and with that, Eren can feel his face growing extremely hot, and he is nervous Levi might mock him for blushing so much, but instead, he is given a single, gentle kiss on the lips.

The Captain wraps his hand around the teen’s jaw and repositions his head to slowly, passionately kiss Eren beneath his jaw line and along his neck,

“Levi,” Eren sighs.

The Captain continues making his way to Eren’s collarbone, playfully nibbling at it between kisses. Eren can feel his pulse in his pants, and he works his hips against Levi’s, which earns him a throaty chuckle from his superior officer.

“Do you want me to keep going, Eren?” Levi’s words cause Eren to thrust his hips against Levi’s again, desperate to find relief. 

“Yes, sir,” Eren huffs, trying not to sound too desperate; the words barely left Eren’s mouth when he feels Levi repositioning himself to kiss his chest while working to unfasten the Scout’s pants. 

‘Dear God! Does he know how sexy he is?!’ Eren can feel Levi positioning himself between his legs, all the while, slowly making his way to kissing the Scout’s abdomen.

Before Eren can even think about feeling shy, Levi is tracing a line on his stomach with his tongue, just above the waistband of his pants. Levi grabs Eren’s pants and boxers and pull them down to Eren’s knees in one, swift motion. Then, Levi’s hands are creeping up Eren’s inner thighs as he continues to playfully lick and kiss the Scout’s stomach. Eren cannot keep the moans at bay once Levi wraps a soft hand around his stiff erection.

Heichou’s POV

Levi is nervous, but once he sees and feels how aroused Eren has become, he feels a bit more confident in himself. Plus, he knows what feels good to him, sexually, so hopefully Eren’s preferences are not much different. Levi realizes he is chewing on his lip once again when he tastes the coppery taste of blood, the flavor thrilling him as he works his hand along Eren’s length. The Scout moans Levi’s name every now and then, but for the most part, he just makes tiny noises as his thighs tense.

Levi swallows his nerves, and nearly loses his ability to breathe, but he keeps his composure and slowly takes Eren’s cock into his mouth.

“LEVI! Fuck!” Eren moans as Levi finds a rhythm he is comfortable following. At first gently working the tip of Eren’s muscle, sucking lightly and occasionally swiveling his tongue around it; the Scout squirms, moaning Levi’s name again, which makes the Captain’s cheeks warm. Levi would never admit it, but he is really beginning to enjoy hearing Eren say his name, especially in that broken, breathy groan of his.

Levi runs his hands all along Eren’s hips and thighs as he takes more and more of the Scout into his mouth; eventually, Levi is nearly choking as he takes in every inch of Eren. The Captain struggles to remember he can breathe through his nose, but after this realization and a few quick gasps, he is able to pick up the pace a little.

“Hnnn… Oh my God! Levi!” the Scout chokes between his gasps for breath. The Captain can feel Eren throbbing in his mouth, and he knows he must be doing something right. Still, Levi digs into his mind, searching for any way to further please Eren, and he settles for giving his performance a little more volume, hoping to add more appeal for the temporarily blinded Scout. Levi moans with his mouth full, purposely pushing a sigh through his nose to creep across the young man’s abdomen. Levi nearly chokes when Eren thrusts his hips.

‘So you like to hear things,’ Levi mentally notes, and he begins to slurp loudly while working his mouth feverishly on his subordinate. A few muffled moans escape from the Corporal when Eren bucks his hips again… and again until Levi can feel all of the man’s muscles tighten at once.

“L-Levi, I…I’m,” the teen struggles, but Levi does not let up. “Fuck,” Eren nearly screams. “Levi!” and that definitely was a scream as Levi can feel Eren release into his mouth. The thoughts flood Levi’s mind…

‘This is so… dirty, filthy, downright disgusting… and yet, completely arousing.’  
The way he moans Levi’s name, the fact that he called him by his first name, period, the way he trembles as he loses every bit of himself into Levi’s mouth, it was all perfect. Levi is almost embarrassed when he realizes he is smiling as he swallows the mouthful- thanking himself for his brilliant bandage idea one more time before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, a quiet sigh of content spilling through his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was certainly fun to write. *dies*  
> Before anyone starts accusing me of being inaccurate, I KNOW that Eren is supposed to be fifteen at this point in the series; however, when I was watching the show and imagining him and Levi together, I always pictured Eren to be a little older than that. I prefer him being seventeen, and if that is really that much of a problem, I apologize. I just felt more comfortable writing him as seventeen.  
> Levi can be as old as he wants. He will always be sexy. xD  
> Anywho, I always love feedback, so you should leave me some of yours.
> 
> As always, All my lovin,  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	4. Chapter 4

Jaeger’s POV

“Will you behave if I release you?” Levi’s voice is dark, but soft in a way, and, though it is a little distant, it tickles at Eren’s ears as if the man was still all over him.

Eren’s head is swimming.

‘Did that REALLY just happen?!’ ‘What now?!’ ‘Answer him, Eren!’

“Yes, sir,” the Scout finally manages, and he can hear Levi making his way behind him. There are no words as Levi unties the rope binding Eren’s wrists. The Scout sits motionless until his Captain even removes the bandage wrapping his eyes.

Once Eren is able to open his eyes again, and after they adjust to the light, he is surprised to find he is staring into those familiar, completely breathtaking, grey eyes.

“We should probably get back before people start looking for us.” Eren feels his chest grow heavy when Levi speaks those dreadful words, but before Eren can properly fall into his depression, Levi is gently pressing his lips against his. The kiss is brief, but it does subdue Eren’s anxiety.

“Yes, sir,” Eren immediately realizes how truly bummed out the tone of his voice is, but he cannot even begin to care. The Scout had never experienced such an intense pleasure, but he puts that thought aside as he straightens himself up to the best of his abilities. He is frantically running his fingers through his hair-

“You look fine, Jaeger,” the Captain’s words strike Eren in several different ways. First, his cheeks are warmed by Levi’s unexpected compliment, but he feels a jab through his heart when he hears his last name instead of his first.

“Thank you, Heichou,” Eren says mindlessly. He does not know what he wants from Levi at this point; after all, Eren had really enjoyed what just happened here, and he definitely would not mind it happening again, but he has no idea how Levi feels. There is no way Eren has the nerve to ask Levi either.

‘Just enjoy the moment, Eren!’ his mind screams, putting an end to his whispering thoughts. Eren blinks hard, and Levi is standing in front of him; he had almost forgotten he was on the ground until Levi was offering him a hand up. Eren just stared, dumb-founded, getting a little lost in admiring Levi in his full uniform.

“Can you stand, Jaeger?” Instantly, Eren is yanked from his daydreaming and onto his feet.

‘God DAMN! He’s strong!’

“Yes, sir!” Eren chimes, trying to act as if he wasn’t just practically drooling over Levi again already. “Levi?” The Captain raises an eyebrow when he hears his name.

‘EREN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!’

But then, Eren realizes that Levi has yet to release his hand, and the man has not broken the intense eye contact even once.

Heichou’s POV

Levi holds his breath.

‘What could it possibly be now?’ It is not that Levi is annoyed; he is far from it, actually, but he does not know how much more his body can give. Eren squeezes his hand, and Levi can feel his cheeks threatening to blush; he thinks he hides it well, but when Eren starts blushing, Levi loses the battle with his own body.

“Could I maybe…” the obviously nervous teen starts, turning an even deeper shade of red.

‘He’s so adorable,’ Levi cannot believe he is having these thoughts about anyone, let alone Eren Jaeger! Still, the Captain   
could not help himself as he looks up at the dancing, nervous emerald eyes.

“Say what you want… Eren,” Levi says that name again, and Eren smiles when he hears it.

‘Those fucking eyes!’ Levi cannot help but stare.

“Could I kiss you one more time, Levi?” The Scout sounds a little more confident; Levi likes that, and he smiles up at Eren in return.

“Yes…” Levi steps a little closer, “Eren.”

Jaeger’s POV

Eren completely loses himself in the moment, hoping to make this count in case it never happens again. He grabs Levi’s   
face with both hands and pulls his Captain onto his tip-toes to kiss him properly. The kiss is brief but deep, and Eren cannot help but feel as though Levi is enjoying it just as much as he is. Eren feels his heart sink when the kiss is broken, but he cannot help but smile when the older man begins to blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re too tall,” Levi sighs, giving Eren a playful nudge that warms his shoulder.

‘Maybe you’re just short,’ the thought crosses Eren’s mind, but he knows Levi is rather sensitive about his height, and he did not want to hurt Levi’s pride.

“Yeah, but you like it.”

‘Well… That is NOT how that was supposed to come out!’

“Maybe I do, Jaeger,” Levi steps close to Eren again. The young Scout can feel his heart thumping relentlessly in his chest; he nearly faints when Levi willingly stands on his toes to press his lips softly to his one last time. Eren smiles down at his Corporal. “Let’s head out,” Levi speaks his words flatly, but Eren can feel the hint of sadness in his voice.

“Yeah,” Eren says with a sigh; he is rather sad, himself.

 

**About One Week Later**

 

Heichou’s POV

Levi sits at his desk, alone in his bedroom, flipping mindlessly through yet another of Hanji’s notebooks stuffed with scribbled notes, sloppy sketches, and tentative plans. Levi lets out a sigh as he closes the notebook; he takes off his reading glasses to massage his temples. His head is complete chaos.

It has been almost a week since his encounter with Eren Jaeger, and the thoughts of that night had kept the Captain awake, tossing and turning, nearly every night. That, along with the nearly constant training of the new recruits, has now pushed Levi past the point of exhaustion; however, he knows that any attempt to sleep would be useless in the end.

“Maybe I should just go see him,” Levi does not know if he merely thought the words or if he voiced them aloud, but his body takes over, pulling him to his feet. The Captain reaches for his bedroom door and freezes when there is a quiet knocking.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaeger’s POV

‘What am I doing here?’ Eren’s conscience groans as he stands outside of Levi’s private room. Still, he knows he needs to just suck it up and knock already. After all, he is only allowed two hours of “free roam” after dinner, and then it is back to  
the dungeon he goes. Eren’s time is ticking away.

He has to see Levi again. It was not that he had not seen Levi in these last few days, but Eren needs to see Levi- alone- again. 

‘God, that sounds fucked up,’ but Eren knows what he wants; he wants to know if things will be… ‘different?’ Different, how, he does not know, but not knowing is about to kill him at this point.

Finally, he knocks, trying not to draw in any outside attention. Thankfully, the hallways remain empty, and the door opens. Eren can feel himself blushing already, and he feels like he might choke on his tongue if he tries to speak. The two of them stand there, silently staring at each other for a moment before Levi gives the hallway a quick scan in all directions. The Captain meets Eren’s gaze.

“Would you like to come in?” Levi offers, stepping aside, allowing Eren to pass. Eren can see the sleep deprivation on his Captain’s face, and he knows that he must look fairly similar. Silently, Eren nods, and, without a thought in his head, his legs carry him into the bedroom as Levi closes the door behind him.

“You have got a lot of nerve coming here,” the older man hisses as he locks the door.

“I wanted to see you, Heichou,” Eren knows he does not have the time to wallow in his own anxiety. He has to make this count.

Heichou’s POV

Eren’s voice is blunt and completely honest, and Levi cannot find the proper reaction within himself. Part of the Corporal wants to scold Eren for potentially exposing- whatever the hell this is- to anyone by coming here, but for the most part, Levi wants to stare into these beautiful emeralds forever, even if they are darkened beneath from lack of rest.

“I wanted to see you, too,” Levi’s voice is not more than a whisper as he makes his way to his subordinate. “Eren,” the Captain smiles up at the man as he says his name. The stunning, green eyes light up, and Levi can feel his own do the same.

“Levi,” Eren says the name in a breathy huff, resting his forehead against Levi’s.  
Levi quickly reacts when he hears the man say it. Levi would not dare express it to Eren, but he was starting to feel himself melt a little each time he heard his name spill from Eren’s lips. It is the only time Levi feels like something more than just a Captain and a weapon, and this means so much more to him than the feeling he gets from hearing his title of “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.” This being because, when Eren said his name, Levi felt like an actual person. He wraps his arms around Eren’s shoulders, linking his fingers behind the Scout’s neck; he hates that he has to do so, but Levi pulls himself up on the tips of his toes to pull Eren into a long overdue, wet kiss.

Jaeger’s POV

‘There is NO way this is real!’ Eren’s mind is trying to tell him. ‘You are finally asleep, and this is all a dream.’  
Despite his nagging thoughts, Eren’s body decides he does not even care if he IS dreaming, and he wraps his arms tightly around Levi’s waist, fearing he may vanish at any given second. He focuses on enjoying the kiss, which is by no means difficult. Levi must have noticed Eren growing excited, because the Captain starts working his fingers through Eren’s hair, lightly tugging to deepen the kiss. Eren rewards his superior with a quiet moan, and he cautiously slides his hands into the back pockets of Levi’s pants. The Scout is surprised when the man does not pull away but stunned when Levi sighs, bringing his hips into Eren’s.

“Mmm. I missed you, Levi,” though Eren does not mean to say it, he does not regret doing it, especially when Levi smiles up at him with that rarely-seen, completely flawless smile of his.

“You have been on my mind, Eren,” Levi starts, pulling himself against Eren and resting his head on the Scout’s chest. “A lot… actually,” the words are quiet, but Eren definitely hears them. Hopefully, Levi cannot feel the way his heart raced now. “I have even been losing sleep over you.” Eren can feel the Captain lean into him, as if he is trying to express how tired his body had become in these sleepless nights.

“I know the feeling,” Eren grimaces at how stupid he always seems to sound, but, thankfully, Levi is too short to notice his pained expression. Eren can feel himself relax when Levi nuzzles his head against his chest.

Heichou’s POV

Levi is unsure as to whether Eren is being honest, or if he is just trying to make him feel better, but Levi is enjoying himself either way. He does not know how he found it in himself to confess all of these things to Eren. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep?

‘Whatever…’ Levi’s mind is too tired to run laps anymore; he simply buries himself into Eren’s warm chest even more.

“Is that so?” Levi manages to ask, muffled slightly because he refuses to pull himself away from the Scout now that he –finally- has him again.

“Actually, yes,” Eren whispers into Levi’s hair. Levi’s exhausted body still manages a shiver as he feels Eren’s breath tracing his neck. “That’s why I wanted to see you,” and with that, Eren is lifting Levi’s face to look into his eyes.

‘Hnnn… Try not to stare, Levi. God, those eyes! Ugh! I must look disgusting!’

“And I am glad I did,” Eren ends his sentiment with a soft kiss. “Even if we are both sleepy,” the two of them share a laugh, and Levi is genuinely happy.

Jaeger’s POV

“Maybe we should get some sleep, Levi. I did not mean to keep you or anything.” The words hurt for Eren to say, but he knows Levi is tired and probably wants him to leave.

“Well, I am tired…” Levi squeezes Eren tightly as he speaks, “But maybe I want you to keep me.”

‘What does THAT mean?! Okay, don’t overthink things, Eren. He is obviously just a little delirious.’

“I’m sorry,” Eren says honestly without even knowing the reason for his apology. “I just… I would feel bad if I was keeping you awake when you need sleep,” Eren smiles at Levi, admiring how adorable the man looks when he is sleepy.

“So you must feel pretty terrible about this entire week,” Levi accuses, but with a hint of a smile.

No, Eren did not feel bad; how could he when he was finally assured that his Captain has been sharing all of his same feelings.

“Of course, I am sorry, Heichou,” Eren tries his best to sound cute, which earns him one of Levi’s heart-warming, playful shoves. Eren stumbles back, giggling.

“If you are going to play that whole ‘Well-behaved Soldier’ act, then do as you are told and wait here for me.” Levi’s order sounded more like a request.

“Yes, sir!” Eren even gives a salute, which has Levi blushing as he makes his way to the door.

“Lock this behind me, and only open it again for me. Understood?” Levi’s demands are a lot less demanding, but that could just be because he is tired. Eren obediently makes his way to the door.

“Yes, sir,” Eren says again, smiling down at Levi who returns a smirk before disappearing through the door. Eren is sure to lock the door before spinning to lean and collapse against it.

‘What the fuck? What the fuck?!’

“What the FUCK?!” Eren finally gasps aloud.

Of course, Eren’s mind is racing. It seems like Levi likes it that way, seeing as how he always smiles as he toys with Eren’s naivety.

‘Holy shit! I am in his bedroom! It is so clean in here! I can’t believe he trusts me alone in here. Where did he even go?! I hope he doesn’t collapse and fall asleep somewhere.’

The thoughts continue to flood into his head, and he frantically rubs his temples, trying to relax. After all, a large part of him had expected this encounter to be full of rejection and embarrassment, and the rest of him had predicted an awkward mess. Never had he foreseen Levi confessing that he has been thinking about him so much.

‘What could he be doing?!’ Eren’s conscience is absolutely frantic until he hears a soft tap on the door behind him. Eren quickly stands and presses his ear to the door.

“It is me, Eren,” Levi’s voice is only a whisper, but Eren can sense some urgency, and he yanks the door open as quietly as possible. Levi quickly pushes the door closed behind him, locking it swiftly. The Corporal looks more awake than when he left, and he makes his way to his desk, quickly stacking notebooks and loose papers into a wooden box.

“Hanji is coming to get her research,” the Corporal finally tells Eren as he places the last batch of papers into the  
crate. “She is also going to cover for us for the next couple of days.”

“What?” Eren has no time to think before the word spills. Levi does not acknowledge the question, but, instead, grabs two, overly-stuffed backpacks from beside his desk, handing one to Eren. Confused into a silence, Eren simply takes the bag from his Captain and follows him out of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here, again. I hope you are having fun, and I would love to hear any of your feedback. There is definitely more to come, so I hope you stick with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> More soon,  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	6. Chapter 6

Heichou's POV

The two of them walk in silence through the empty hallways, making their way toward the head quarter’s only exit. Levi knows that Eren is completely lost, but he does not care to further enlighten the Scout; he would figure things out soon enough.   
Suddenly, just as the two round the last corner, a silhouette steps into view. Levi can see Eren’s body tense when he sees the person, and Levi can feel something boiling inside of him; it was the need to protect his Scout.

“Captain,” the voice is hushed, and Levi instantly recognizes it as Hanji’s. The Corporal breathes her name in a sigh of relief, which visibly eases Eren’s tension. Hanji nearly skips to the two of them, annoying Levi with all of her energy. “I was hoping I would catch you before you disappeared again,” she chimes, halfway to them now. “I just had a couple of questions about the upcoming-,“ her words stop when her eyes fall onto Eren. She looks from him to Levi… back to Eren… and to Levi once more, who was now completely fuming with embarrassment.

“What is it, Hanji?” Levi can feel himself blushing, the embarrassment of this realization making his cheeks even more warm. The Corporal denied their female comrade any shred of eye contact, but Levi can feel Hanji’s eyes, all four of them, burning holes into him.

‘Shitty Glasses,’ Levi’s mind calls out to his best friend, but he cannot bring himself to say much to her in front of Eren. Levi loves his relationship with Hanji, but when the two of them are alone together, Levi has a tendency of making a fool of himself in an attempt to make the woman laugh –‘She is too easy.’ Something about her laugh always makes the world a little more tolerable for Levi. Still, he did not want to look silly right now.

“Oh…Umm… Never mind, Captain, sir. I did not know you were busy. Carrrrry onnnnnnn!” she sings, still mildly quiet, as not to alert anyone else, as she skips around the corner and out of sight. For what seems like forever, the two of them just stand there.

‘Well, Hanji, this is definitely going to be an interesting conversation in the near future,’ Levi literally shakes his head at the thought and anxiously runs a hand through his hair.

“She is so weird,” Levi is able to say the words with complete honesty. This is actually why Levi likes the woman so much; she is completely unpredictable, and she was always able to hold Levi’s intrigue, an impressive feat.

“You don’t have to tell ME. I am only, like, her favorite experiment,” Eren says the words with a giggle, but Levi cannot help but feel a stinging in his heart. 

‘He does not deserve to feel this way.’

That is when Levi comes to the realization that Eren is actually an experiment to him, in a sense. Perhaps even more difficult for Levi to accept now, he, himself, is probably just some ‘experiment’ for Eren. But, this is not about Levi, and he knows that. Regardless of whatever –this- is between the two of them, Eren is constantly the victim of rigorous testing.

“Let’s go, Jeager,” Levi says the words with a smile and a warmth spreading through his chest, which only burns stronger when he sees Eren’s face light up at his request. Levi knows what he wants, and it is to show Eren that he means more to someone the some test results. Levi wants Eren to know he is human, and, maybe, Levi can feel the same.

Jaeger’s POV

Eren is glad that Hanji was the one that had seen them- ‘She’s nuts, so who cares, right?’

The Scout happily follows his Captain through the doorway. Eren begins to wonder if Levi is at all afraid to bring him out here; however, he quickly remembers Levi’s oath to kill him if necessary. The Scout swallows hard and breathes in the fresh air, trying to calm his frantic heart rate. The two of them walk on and on in silence, Eren suddenly remembering how tired he is.  
Finally, the two reach their destination, and Eren quickly recognizes it as Levi’s personal sanctuary.

“I never thought I would see this place again,” Eren gasps, admiring the beauty of the scenery; he is thankful the sun has yet to fall for the nighttime, and he smiles to Levi. The Corporal was gently placing his backpack on one of the large, flat rocks, and Eren follows suit.

“Why is that?” Levi’s question catches Eren off guard, but he is nearly rendered speechless when he notices Levi taking steps closer to him. The Scout swallows his nerves, trying desperately not to choke.

“Well…uhh…” Eren is failing miserably at keeping his cool, but he knows he needs to seize this moment. “I still can’t really believe all of that actually happened,” Eren admits, “It kind of all felt like a dream or something,” Eren feels a little better having that off of his chest.

‘Okay. It’s out in the open now. He HAS to talk about it,’ Eren’s mind assures him.

“Well as long as it was not a nightmare,” Levi smiles up at Eren, now standing directly in front of him. Eren forgets to breathe.

‘It really wasn’t a dream. All of that was real! I was really here with him before; I was really kissing Levi in his perfectly spotless bedroom just a few minutes ago.’ Possibly most importantly, ‘I am really here with Levi now.’

“Right,” Eren chimes, pulling himself away from his daydreams and offering his Captain a smile.

“You really are something, Eren Jaeger,” Levi pulls at the strings on Eren’s shirt collar, leaning him down into a kiss. Something about the way he does it makes Eren’s heart flutter. It almost feels as if Levi is growing more comfortable around him.

‘Well, DUH! He is kissing me,’ but there is more in the gesture. Levi seemed comfortable in his height, despite Eren nearly towering over him. He wraps his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him in close, leaning Levi back a little to deepen the kiss. All Eren can hear is the pounding of his own heart and the gentle pulse of the water until Levi breathes ‘Erennn’ into the Scout’s mouth. There is no need in trying to hide the erection that throbs against Levi now, so he grinds himself against him.

Heichou’s POV

‘Damn. There is no way I have the energy for this. Fuck! I hope I didn’t get him too excited,’

“Eren,” he says bluntly, reluctantly breaking the kiss before things got too heated. “There is work to be done before the sun falls,” Levi speaks the truth, receiving a sigh from his Scout in return, and he feels Eren’s hands fall away from his hips.

“Work?” Eren raises a curious eyebrow; Levi had almost forgotten that Eren has no idea why he is out here. The thought of the Scout’s blind obedience makes Levi grin.

“If the two of us plan to stay here tonight, we are going to need firewood, right?” Levi smiles up to Eren, hoping he does not have to further elaborate. He fears he might die of embarrassment if he has to spell all of this out for Eren. The Scout’s emerald eyes are wide and staring, as if he is waiting for Levi to say he was only joking; it is the exact reaction Levi had expected, and hoped for. “That’s an order, Jaeger,” Levi tries his best to sound stern, but he cannot help but smile at the end. Then-

There it is –that beautiful moment of realization- Eren’s eyes are dancing, and he wears an absolutely adorable shaky smile.

“Yes, sir! I’ll be right back!” And with that, Eren dashes off into the forest.

‘As long as he stays close, everything should be okay. He knows better than to go wandering off,’ Levi assures himself as he gets to work unpacking the blankets and pillows from the backpacks; he arranges them in a nice spot until everything is up to his standards and begins digging out a fire pit nearby. Eren arrives with more than enough firewood, and Levi chuckles under his breath as he watches the Scout struggling to carry it all.

“Do you think you got enough?” Levi calls out, and Eren drops everything with a huff. They both laugh and start arranging the logs in Levi’s quickly made fire pit. Eren goes to fetch some leaves without being told to do so, and Levi finds a matchbox in one of the bags he had packed.

Several laughs over a few failed attempts later, the two manage to get the fire started. They are even able to watch the sun fall together.

“This is nice,” Eren sighs, the two of them sitting next to each other on the makeshift “bed.” Levi’s eyes are closed, and he smiles.

“It is,” Levi opens his eyes to stare blankly at the water; he can feel himself becoming overwhelmed by his exhaustion as he listens to the water, the fire, and his own, even breathing.

“Levi, did you do all of this for me?” Levi’s heart stops for a second, and he feels Eren’s eyes burning into him.

“Of course not,” he returns, bluntly, looking up at Eren, who recoils a little. “I did this for me, too.” Before Levi can even smile up at him, Eren is laying on top of him, pinning him to the “bed.” By the time he finds his smile, his lips are pressing hard against his Scout’s, and every now and then, as the kiss progresses, Levi believes that he can feel Eren smiling, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaeger’s POV

Eren is beginning to enjoy himself a little too much, when that all-to-familiar, nagging voice starts chiming in his head.

‘He’s tired… I’m tired,’ and before putting too much thought into things, he breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to Levi’s for a brief moment before rolling off of him.

“We should get some rest,” Levi must have literally taken the words from Eren’s mouth, so the Scout just nods his agreement.

“I wish this night did not have to end,” Eren says, staring blankly up at the sky.

“It is not ending, Jaeger,” Levi can call him anything he wants, as long as he is breathing it in his ear like this. “Maybe, this way…” the Captain moves as he speaks, nestling himself against Eren, his arm draped gracefully around him and his head lightly resting on his chest. “…we might be able to finally get some sleep.”

Levi is probably right; this is the most comfortable Eren has ever felt.

“And we still have tomorrow, remember?”

No. Eren had been in such a state of bliss since arriving here that he completely forgot what little information he had; it all instantly floods into him… being alone in Levi’s bedroom when Levi left to talk to…

‘Hanji!’ Eren’s minds focuses hard on the name. Levi had told him that Hanji was coming to his room to get her research, and then he said that the female comrade had somehow managed to buy Eren and Levi a couple of days. Not to mention, there was that whole, awkward run-in in the hallway of Headquarters. 

‘What was that really about?’ Eren’s mind is taking too many loops on its usual rollercoaster ride. Levi snuggles his body even closer until every bit of him presses against Eren.

‘I’ll worry about it another day,’ Eren promises himself as he wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders. ‘He smells nice.’

The Scout reaches a hand to stroke Levi’s hair. Eren lies there, toying with the black silk, staring wide-eyed at the moon. A few moments pass, and he can feel Levi’s breathing even out as he drifts into slumber. In that moment, Eren knows he will definitely be able to sleep tonight, and he lets his eyes close.

***********************************************************

Eren awakens to face his worst fears head on. Nearly everything is still in place from the night before, but Levi is missing. The Scout quickly jumps to his feet at the sound of a nearby twig snapping.

“Damn it!” Eren quickly recognizes the voice, and he is breathing a sigh of relief when Levi appears from around the corner with a large, paper bag in his arms. “I could have broken my neck,” Levi chuckles, obviously trying to play things off a little; Eren cannot help but laugh.

“What do you have, Levi?” Eren is still trying to contain his laughter.

“Stuff… Bread, water, clean clothes,” Eren only now realizes he is starving, his stomach growling loudly at the mention of food. Levi raises an eyebrow, and the two laugh before perching on one of the rocks near the water. They eat rather quickly in silence.

“Okay…now…here,” Levi stuffs a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt into Eren’s hands. “Go to the other side of those bushes to change into these,” the Captain is pulling more clothes from the bag as he gives his order.

‘Haven’t we made it past all of that by now?’ Of course Eren thinks it, but he dares not voice it. Still, it seems odd to him that something as simple as this would be such a big deal to the Captain after all that has happened between the two of them.

“Yes, sir!” Eren obeys, disappearing from Levi’s sight, refusing to further acknowledge his annoying conscience; he is eager to change into clean, comfortable clothes.

Heichou’s POV

‘Thank you for not making a big deal out of it,’ Levi silently thanks Eren to himself as he begins to undress. For a moment, he just sits there in his boxers, staring down at his pale skin. The way his muscles are etched so perfectly is not enough to making up for the –‘fucking terrible’- scars; they are his permanent, grim reminder of his reality. ‘Hideous!’ Levi scolds himself, running his fingers along the scars on his thighs; he quickly throws his clothes on once he realizes Eren might see him.

“Levi?” a sweet voice calls to him.

“You can come out now, Eren. It’s alright,” Levi smiles, shaking his head; -‘He’s adorable.’ Within seconds, Eren is around the corner and grinning at Levi from ear to ear, nearly skipping in his direction. The Scout stops just in front of him.

“Heichou, you look really cute,” Eren is overly giddy, but Levi can tell the boy is already embarrassed at his sudden outburst. That compliment definitely earns the Scout a nice blush from the Captain. “Hey! We match!” the Scout chimes suddenly, and Levi tries hard not to sigh in awe at how unbelievably cute he is.

“I suppose we do, because you are pretty cute, yourself, Eren,” he inches forward as he speaks. Now it is Eren’s turn to redden. Levi simply cannot resist, and he quickly steals a kiss from his Scout’s lips. “I thought maybe we could just be lazy today,” Levi can see the surprise on Eren’s face with that one. “It’s been a long week.”

“It has,” Eren agrees, “but I can’t really imagine you being lazy.”

“I always allow myself a day out of the week to recover. If I can, that is,” Levi explains. “It’s just something I have never really told anyone.” Well, there it is, more unexpected honesty flooding his mouth. At least it was something small; Levi brushes it off.

“Well, you will be glad to know that I, just so, happen to be the King of Being Lazy,” Eren smiles, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders.

‘Dork,’ but Levi smiles; he tries to conceal it by lowering his gaze, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes.

And Levi’s eyes cannot be coaxed away from the sight once they anxiously stumble upon it. The extra shirt that Levi had packed for Eren was a size too small for the Scout, and it clings tightly to his skin; it’s short material stops just under Eren’s navel. 

‘Well, there are perks to being short, after all,’ Levi silently thanks himself for packing one of his own shirts for the man. ‘At least her pants fit him okay,’ Levi silently admires the way Hanji’s pants hang on the tanned, flawless flesh of Eren’s hips and abdomen. Levi gives himself a silent pat on the back for always helping his best friend with her laundry. ‘I’ll wash them again before I give them back to her,’ he silently promises himself and his best friend, Hanji. ‘Hopefully she won’t be mad.’

“You honestly think I have not already noticed your laziness?” Levi tries to sound cold as he places his hands on those perfect hips; he smiles up at the beautiful emeralds, who respond by slowly closing as Eren bends to kiss him. Levi welcomes the kiss with closed eyes and parted lips; he slides his hands across Eren’s warm skin, exhaling slowly as he laces his fingers around the small of his Scout’s back, pulling their bodies even closer together. Eren sighs when he kisses Levi deeper, and Levi attempts to match his gesture, but his breath comes out as a quiet moan when Eren runs his fingers through his hair. The Captain can feel Eren smile into the kiss.

“Mmmn… Levi,” the Scout purrs, tugging at Levi’s lower lip with his teeth; the boy is toying with him-‘The nerve!’- Still, Levi shivers.

Eren releases him abruptly, raising an eyebrow to him; a grin illuminates his features. For some reason, the way he looks at Levi right now has Levi backing away slowly, not taking his eyes off of the ‘shifter’ for a second.

‘What’s gotten into him?!’ Eren is matching him step for step.

“Eren?” the Captain calls, staring into the fires that burn in Eren’s green eyes.

“I thought you wanted to be lazy, Levi,” and with those words, Eren violently shoves Levi, sending him crashing onto his back, thankfully on the “bed.” He gasps, and before he can pull himself up again, Eren is straddling him and pinning his wrists on the ground, a move he had obviously picked up from Levi.

‘He’s good,’ Levi admires Eren’s stealthy attack; he can feel himself growing hard in his pants. Okay, so maybe Levi admires the attack a little too much; he decided to stay true to his word and actually be lazy, intrigued too much by this moment to try and put a stop to Eren’s assault. 

Levi’s skin nearly burns where it makes contact with the Scout’s; Levi imagines the titan steam pumping through Eren. The ‘shifter’ gives a throaty chuckle before sinking his teeth into Levi’s neck; a moan erupts from the Captain, and he thrusts his hips up to meet Eren’s. There is another dark snickering as Eren shifts his weight, securely pinning Levi beneath him; the Scout flicks his tongue at the flesh of Levi’s neck, just under his jaw.

Levi bites down hard on his lower lip, trying his best to maintain control over his body; part of him wanting to flip Eren over and beat the shit out of him, while the rest of him wanted desperately to close his eyes, lay back, and breathe Eren’s name. When Eren bites down on him again, half of Levi loses the battle.

“Eren,” Levi nearly yelps; Eren is giggling again before tracing the Captain’s earlobe with his tongue. “Hmmn…Eren,” Levi moans, all of his nerves electrified by the pain in his neck.

In an instant, Eren releases Levi’s hands, and Levi is mortified when he realizes why he was freed; Eren uses both hands to begin lifting Levi’s shirt. Instinctively, Levi catches Eren’s hands, but, instead of ensuing a battle for dominance, Levi offers Eren a pleading stare.

“Please… Don’t.” Eren looks more terrified than Levi feels; instantly, the Scout recoils, pushing himself off of Levi, clearly humiliated. The two of them sit in silence, facing each other, but neither of them attempt eye contact. Levi feels as though he might choke, and he fears that he may actually cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaeger’s POV

‘What the hell did I do WRONG?!’ Eren’s heart races more than his mind, pounding loudly in his ears. ‘I thought he wanted...’ Eren is too humiliated to even complete his thought.

“I… I am sorry, Captain; I don’t know what I was thinking,” but, of course, Eren does know what he had been thinking; he wants Levi, and all of these signs had been leading Eren to believe that Levi wanted him, too.

‘I misread him. I’m such a fucking idiot!’ Eren’s thoughts force him to his feet; his eyes are about to overflow. After all, he is experiencing his worst fear… rejection, and it has come from the one person who matters most to him. He looks down at Levi, who refuses even a glance in his direction.

“I should go,” Eren turns away as he speaks, fully aware of the way his voice cracks with his words, ‘but, what does it matter now, anyway?’ Just as he is about to take off in an all-out sprint, a shaky hand grasps at his wrist… that same, soft skin that Eren had grown to know so well.

“Please don’t,” Levi speaks those same, once hurtful words; this time, however, they only leave Eren confused.

‘What can he possibly want from me?!’ Eren is ready to jerk his arm away when he looks down at Levi, instantly changing his mind.

“Please don’t leave,” Levi only whispers the words before releasing the Scout to cover his own face with both hands. The gesture is late, though; Eren had seen the color on Levi’s cheeks and the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. The way the Captain shakes is enough to make Eren hate himself for whatever he had done.

“Levi,” Eren says lightly, kneeling in front of his Captain, which allows him to hear the quiet sniffling. “What did I do wrong?” Maybe it is not the question that Eren should be asking, but it is the one that he desperately needs answered.

“Nothing,” the word is muffled by Levi’s hands, but it is all the assurance Eren needs to slowly pull the man’s hands from his face to lightly hold them both in his own. “You,” sniffle, “You just cannot see me like that, Eren.”

‘Well…shit.’ All of Eren’s body is instantly disappointed.

“But…why?” Eren knows he is on dangerous ground, but he presses onward. “I don’t understand,” Levi looks into his eyes as Eren speaks to him, and he knows the Captain is silently begging for him to let it go, but that is not going to happen this time. Eren patiently waits as Levi takes in a deep breath to collect himself.

“I have never seen skin like yours before,” Levi starts, and Eren is already lost. 

Little did the Scout know, it is the truth; Levi had never slept with any of the girls back in the Underground –‘They were all completely disgusting,’- He had just put them on their knees and then sent them on their way. Levi was not a virgin, though; he was in that relationship with Petra for a while, but that had…ended, and then there was that one, drunken night with Hanji, but that was too awkward to ever happen again. Either way, both of those women wore the same scars as Levi… but not Eren; his titan blood would not allow it. 

“You’re perfect.”

Eren cannot breathe, and when he sees Levi blushing up at him, he knows he heard everything correctly.

Heichou’s POV

Being honest with Eren had worked well in the past, and Levi is silently praying that this will have a similar result. The Scout begins to slowly stroke his thumbs on Levi’s hands, helping Levi control his heart rate.

“My skin is not like that.” Such a huge part of Levi wants to be the one to run away now, but he gets a little lost in trying to read the expression in Eren’s eyes.

“Levi… I don’t mind the scars,” Eren speaks calmly, place both of Levi’s hands in one of his own and using his other to push the hair away from Levi’s eyes. “In fact…” Levi is terrified, swallowing hard. “I think yours might turn me on,” Eren is now just inches from Levi, who is a complete mess.

“W-what?” he can hardly speak.

“I have heard of how many of them you have killed, Levi,” Eren’s voice alone is enough to send chills throughout Levi’s entire body. The Scout leans to whisper in his ear.

“Thinking about you out there…drenched in their blood and scarred from battle…” he licks at Levi’s neck, and he moans lightly in return. “The steam rising from your skin,” Eren is chewing on his collarbone when Levi’s hands fly to his Scout’s shoulders. He digs his nails into Eren’s shirt when he chuckles darkly, biting down hard on the flesh of Levi’s neck.

“Eren,” Levi nearly yells, startled by the attack. Instinctively, he grabs Eren’s hair, tugging him off of him. The Scout looks confused.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Levi’s hands are sweating, and he can feel his heart beating in his throat. The Captain swallows his nerves and glances into Eren’s curious eyes one last time before pulling his shirt off and carelessly tossing it beside him.

‘Ugh, I’m disgusting,’ Levi thinks, looking down at the dark scars splayed across his pale skin.

Jaeger’s POV

Eren does not know exactly what it was that changed Levi’s mind, but he is eternally grateful for whatever it was. The man before him is the most enticing thing on which Eren had ever laid his eyes. The Scout is completely speechless; not only is Levi the most handsome person he has ever seen, but the man is showing that he is growing more comfortable with him. That familiar swelling has returned to his pants, and Eren cannot help but stare at the markings that prove Levi’s years of killing titans. Eren sighs a little, finally remembering to breathe… and blink.

“You’re not saying anything,” Levi’s voice is a little shaky. Eren gasps, remembering his current situation; he looks at Levi’s blushing face and nearly chokes from his own embarrassment.

“Talking is not really what I had in mind,” Eren mindlessly spills.

‘No way I just said that out loud!’ Eren feels so stupid.

“Good,” Levi barely speaks the words before grabbing Eren’s skintight shirt and yanking it over his head, tossing it to join his beside them. The Captain kisses Eren’s abdomen, working his way up to his chest, and then to his lips. Eren seizes the opportunity by pushing Levi backwards and climbing back into his position on top of him.

Eren kisses him deeply, running his hands up the man’s bare sides; when he feels Levi becoming aroused beneath him, Eren starts slowly working his hips. The Captain reacts nicely by moaning into the kiss, placing his hands on Eren’s waist.

“God damn, Jaeger,” Levi moans when Eren moves to suck on his neck. The surge of confidence makes Eren grind himself against Levi a little rougher. When Levi thrusts his hips up against Eren, it is his turn to moan when he feels Levi’s erection pressing against him.

“Hmmph… What do YOU want, Levi?” Eren wants to hear it.

Levi does not respond with words, but, instead, he wraps an arm around Eren, flipping him over with ease and positioning himself between his legs, pinning Eren to the ground.

“You,” Levi says it bluntly before kissing Eren once again; he tugs at Eren’s lip with his teeth, sending more blood to his own, growing erection. “I want you, Eren,” Levi is staring deeply into his eyes, and Eren thinks he may faint. Levi thrust himself against him, as if to prove his honesty.

“You can have me.” 

Heichou’s POV

Levi was about to reach a point that he did not need any sort of invitation, but as soon as Eren offers him one, Levi is tugging Eren’s pants and underwear off in one, swift motion.

Jaeger’s POV

A brief surge of fear passes through Eren’s chest, but he loses interest in that when Levi wraps one of his soft hands around Eren’s growing erection.

“Ohh, Levi,” the Scout swoons, closing his eyes, only to have them shoot open when he hears a quiet slurping sound. Levi is sucking at two of his fingers as he steadily works his other hand along Eren’s length. The sight of Levi with his mouth stuffed with flesh combined with Levi’s rhythm is nearly enough to make Eren lose it, but he manages to keep calm by swallowing hard.

“Actually,” Levi says, pulling the fingers from his mouth once he notices Eren watching. Eren is curious; Levi shoves his fingers into Eren’s mouth, widening the Scout’s eyes even more. “Suck,” Levi demands, “I know you know how.”

Eren can feel more of his blood rushing to meet Levi’s hand that is pulsing along him, and he closes his eyes, ready to start his show. The Scout tries his best to show his eagerness to obey his Captain’s every command, moaning and breathing heavily as he bobs his head against Levi’s hand, working his tongue gently along both fingers. The Corporal tightens his grip on Eren’s cock, earning the man a heavily-lidded glance from the Scout. Levi pumps faster, and Eren moans as he continues licking at the fingers.

‘Come on, Levi. Tell me what you want,’ Eren silently pleas, suddenly aware of how much he is liking this feeling of being dominated by his superior. Eren wants to please him but does not really know how, so he is really hoping for Levi to either tell him what to do, or that the man will simply take whatever he wants.

Eren is completely caught off guard when Levi slams him to the bed, but he is even more so embarrassed by the position he is now in; Eren was on his hands and knees until Levi forces his head into the pillow. Before Eren can make any sense out of what is happening, Levi slips a slick finger inside of him. Eren quickly shifts his head away from the pillow and struggles to catch his breath, trying desperately to keep from screaming.

Heichou’s POV

All of the muscles in Eren’s body instantly tighten, especially the ones engulfing Levi’s index finger; a tiny whimper spills from the shaking man beneath him. A small part of Levi hopes he is not hurting Eren too much, but most of him wants to hear his Scout scream. The selfish Captain starts working his finger in and out of Eren, and, soon enough, he yelps.

“L-Le-vi!” The “shifter” is completely helpless, a quivering mess, and Levi is even more enticed.

“You have to relaxxx,” Levi leans over the tense body under him to whisper in his ear. Trying to force Eren’s mind away from the pain he is surely in, Levi wraps a hand around Eren’s neglected cock. The Captain is pleased when he feels that his Scout had not lost his arousal throughout the assault, and he starts pumping his hand while thrusting his finger in and out of him at an even pace. Eren moans loudly, especially when Levi pushes in another finger.

“Ohhh FUCK, Levi!” The Captain enjoys Eren’s vocal performance, and he wiggles his fingers, buried up to his knuckles inside of his Scout. “Levi!” his voice cracks as he moans the name again.

That is all it takes for Levi to reach his limit; he pulls his fingers out slowly, earning a nice groan from the eager Scout, and he stands, working to rid himself of the rest of his own clothes. Levi is overcome with yet another unbearable urge once he feels himself completely exposed; he grabs Eren’s hair and yanks him onto his knees in front of him.

“Get to work,” he demands, but he is almost knocked breathless when the other man is sucking just as the words leave his mouth. 

‘Damn. He really wants it,’ Levi notes, losing himself in the moment immediately when Eren swallows him whole, moaning deeply into Levi’s abdomen and peering up at him with that hooded, emerald stare.

“Mmm… Eren,” Levi finally gives in and moans, earning him a few, nice slurping sounds from his subordinate. Eren playfully swivels his tongue around the head of Levi’s cock, not once breaking eye contact. It is Levi who finally loses the staring contest as he throws his head back and grabs Eren’s head with both hands, enjoying the feeling of his Scout working it back and forth. “That’s enough,” Levi tugs hard on Eren’s hair and pushes him onto his back.

Jaeger’s POV

“Holy…fuck,” Eren is gasping for breath and trying to stop his head from spinning. Levi runs his hands up his inner thighs, leaving Eren’s skin tingling where he touched him. The Scout finally gains control of his breathing and focuses on Levi.

The Captain is leaned over him now, pushing Eren’s knees apart slowly, making Eren feel even more exposed, but when he glances up at Levi’s face, he is instantly a little more confident; the Captain looks as if he is about to devour him.

‘And I would just lay back and let him do it.’

“Are you…” Levi sounds like he is struggling, “Are you sure you want this, Eren?” Eren realizes why his Corporal is struggling; he is holding back.

“Yes, Levi,” Eren whispers, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders. Eren’s heart thumps loudly in his chest; this is the most terrified he has ever been, including the time he was actually swallowed by a titan. “I want you, Levi. I want to feel you…” Eren is trembling like a leaf as he wraps his legs around Levi’s waist, “…inside of me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Heichou’s POV

Levi cradles Eren’s lower back with one hand, using his other to hold and position himself where he needs to be. After a couple of deep breaths to collect himself, Levi pushes the tip of his cock into Eren. The Captain has to bite his lip, yet again, to keep from losing it all right then. The inside of Eren is warm, and the Scout’s muscles grip him nicely; the way he gasps and squeezes Levi with his trembling thighs makes Levi exhale loudly.

Levi can feel Eren shifting his body into a better position to receive, and the gesture coaxes him to push himself into Eren a little more. The Scout makes pitiful noises as all of his muscles clench.

“Should I stop?” Levi asks quietly; he really does not want Eren going titan from all of the stress and pain during all of this.

“Please…” Eren arches his back, “Don’t stop,” he helplessly pleas.

“I can’t hear you, Jaeger,” Levi inches a little deeper, making the Scout whimper. 

“Please, Levi!” the Scout nearly screams; Levi loves hearing the “shifter” beg to him.

“Please, what, Jaeger?” Levi refrains from giving Eren all of him and starts to slowly pull himself out of the young man. The Captain is stunned motionless when Eren’s hands fly to his hips, tightly clutching to hold Levi in place inside of him. “Tell me exactly what you want,” when Levi gives his orders, he sees the anxiety flee Eren all at once. Now, the Scout wears an expression of sheer pleasure and determination.

“Please just stop teasing me, Levi,” Eren digs his fingernails into Levi’s hips, “and fuck me like I know you want to, Heichou!”

Jaeger’s POV

Eren barely gets the words out of his mouth, and Levi is violently flipping him onto his hands and knees. The Scout gasps to catch his breath as he steadies himself.

“As you wish,” Levi viscously rakes his nails down Eren’s sides while completely burying himself inside of him.

“Hnnnngh! Yeah,” Eren moans as Levi works his way in and out of him. “Levi,” he moans lightly, struggling to breathe. Eren can feel Levi’s pace quicken one he says his name, and Eren feels the need to stroke his own erection; however, all thoughts leave his mind when Levi tugs at his hair and sinks his teeth into his neck. The Captain thrusts hard into him, not loosening the grip on his neck, and the Scout moans loudly.

“You like it rough, don’t you, you little fucking pervert?” Levi thrusts hard into him again as he speaks.

‘Fuck yes!’ but Eren does not want to sound too eager, so he settles for…

“Yes, sir,” his breath is shaky, but he cannot find a bone in his body that cares. Levi pounds against him again and reaches his arm around him to stroke at Eren’s neglected need. “Hmmn, fuck!” Eren is afraid he might lose the ability to hold himself upright, but he grits his teeth and fights the trembling with all of the strength he can muster. 

The pain is almost too much for Eren, but the pleasure is nearly enough to make him faint; Eren would be ashamed to admit it, but he had desperately needed all of this pain and intimacy. The pain makes Eren feel alive, but the closeness he experiences with Levi now, someone that only knows him as a “titan shifter” and subordinate, is exactly what Eren had needed to feel human.

Heichou’s POV

Levi grips Eren’s hips tightly as he thrusts in and out of him as roughly as he can without hurting him too badly. The Scout screams his name, and Levi can feel himself swell even more inside of Eren. The Captain knows he is about to be completely spent, but he presses on, determined to feel Eren hit his moment of climax. He pumps along Eren’s length with a slightly tighter grasp, and the Scout’s breathing stutters a bit.

“Are you going to cum for me, Eren?” Levi can feel Eren squirm as he speaks to him this way, all breathy and on the back of his neck. The Scout is playing right into Levi’s plan. The Captain knows he will not last much longer as he stares down at Eren's perfection, and he has to get Eren on that same level.

“Fuck yes, Captain!” Eren reaches an arm around and clutches at Levi’s ass. Levi cannot help but feel a tinge of embarrassment, but he quickly remembers his surroundings when Eren changes the position of his hand and is pulling himself up, using Levi’s neck as leverage. 

Levi is on his knees with Eren sitting perfectly on his lap, the perfect position for Levi to sink his teeth into the back of Eren’s neck as he continues to work his hand on the Scout’s cock. To the Captain’s surprise, Eren begins working his hips in time with Levi’s hand. Now there is no way Levi can keep his composure much longer.

Eren continues to thrust Levi into him, and Levi gives one, last attempt, whispering Eren’s name in his ear as he gives his cock a few, tight tugs.

“Levi!” Eren’s hand flies to Levi’s hair to pull it as Levi watches the Scout spill himself all over the bed; Levi simultaneously fills Eren with every bit of him, releasing his liquid ecstasy to flood into the Scout. 

Jaeger’s POV

Eren is starting to feel a little embarrassed at the mess that he had made of the blanket, but when he feels Levi’s warmth filling him, he cannot focus on anything else. The Scout simply closes his eyes, being swept into complete bliss as Levi rides out his orgasm. The Captain kisses Eren’s neck once he is finished, and he can feel Levi panting to catch his breath. Feeling his stuttered gasps on his neck sends shivers through Eren.

The two of them stay like that for a minute, completely entangled in each other. Eren can no longer feel any pain, only pure pleasure. He had never felt this close to anyone, and this is Levi, of all people! 

‘Why me?’ Eren knows that Levi can have his pick of –‘literally any of’- the Scouts, and yet, the man is here with him, now, whispering his name into his ear. The Captain pulls Eren’s chin to bring his lips to meet his in a wet, gasping kiss before slowly pulling himself out of him. A small whimper escapes the Scout, but it is not out of pain this time. Eren liked feeling Levi inside of him; he loved that feeling of closeness with another human. 

Before Eren can further protest, Levi collapses to the bed beside him, pulling Eren down next to him. The Scout takes it upon himself to turn to face Levi and snuggle into his scarred chest. Cautiously, Eren kisses at the pink skin, and Levi sighs. It was not a disgruntled sigh, Eren quickly notes, and he further convinces himself that it must have been a sigh of content. He returns Levi’s gesture before wrapping his arm around his Captain. Eren is a little surprised when Levi immediately responds by dipping an arm under him to hold him tightly in both of his arms.

“Now we can be lazy,” Levi says, pulling Eren’s naked body in closer to his own. The feeling of Levi pressed up against him like this is enough to make Eren struggle to focus his mind elsewhere, trying to keep from growing aroused again; the water sounds really nice.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren cannot help but ask the question once it pops into his wandering mind. The Captain huffs out a ‘hmm?’ and Eren continues, “Is the water over there as hot as it looks?”

Heichou’s POV

‘A bath does sound nice. I am pretty sweaty,’ Levi suddenly realizes and feels a little disgusted with himself. He would never tell anyone, but that is always one of the main reasons he likes coming here; the water is absolutely perfect, and there is never the chance of anyone barging in. Just a few nights ago, he had sat in the water for hours with his book on the rock in front of him, trying to clear his head of all of this Eren business; he remembers he was never even able to turn the page of that book, staring blankly at the same page while his mind whirled.

“Would you like to see for yourself?” Hopefully Eren knows that he would not ask him unless he knew, without a doubt, the water was safe. Levi can feel the man perk up at his offer.

“Yes! It’s so beautiful! I have been wanting to test the water!” Eren nearly squeals, and Levi cannot fight the blush that makes its way to his face. 

‘Too cute,’ Levi’s mind is telling him, and he hopes that the rest of his body is not as red as his face.

“Well, after you then,” Levi releases Eren and watches intently as the overly-energized Scout rushes to the edge of the water, only to slowly dip his toes into it.

“Woah,” Eren gasps, and he pulls his foot back before jumping into the water. The way he flips the water from his hair when he reemerges is enough to make Levi desperately want to feel the Scout’s warmth beside him again- it is a little chilly, after all. The Captain pulls himself to his feet with a huff, making his way to the water’s edge. He quickly slips in before Eren is even able to notice. “It feels great!” Eren chimes, turning his attention to the bed, looking for Levi.

“I know,” Levi says, sneaking in a quick splash attack. Eren laughs nervously, clearly shocked that Levi had managed to sneak up on him like that. The Captain watches as Eren anxiously strokes at the back of his neck. Levi simply cannot help himself, and he grabs Eren’s waist to pull him into a brief kiss. “It feels great,” he repeats Eren’s words, refusing to release the Scout’s hips, but instead, pulling them closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaeger’s POV

‘Holy shit! This is hot!’ Eren is definitely not thinking about the temperature of the water anymore, as he slides his arms around Levi’s shoulders. 

Eren’s body completely surrenders when Levi’s body is entirely pressed against his; he has to try desperately to keep the blood from rushing to the tender muscle between his legs. Even though, he knows Levi is fully aware of his young age, Eren still feels a little embarrassed by how easy he is to arouse… well… when it comes to Levi, for whatever reason.

‘God, get it together, Eren,’ but, instead, Eren finds himself lifting his Captain’s chin to kiss him. His heart thumps loudly in his ears when Levi parts his soft lips to give his tongue access, and Eren is afraid he might pass out when his superior starts making tiny, pitiful noises. The Scout’s body is instantly brought to life, and he grabs Levi’s waist, pulling him in to rub himself against his Captain slowly.

“Eren,” Levi breathes the name, making the Scout thrust against him a couple of times. The older man reaches up to pull at his subordinate’s hair, sending shivers of delightfully painful pleasure throughout the man’s entire body.

“Levi,” the name was a trembling moan from the man that is trying so hard to keep his composure. The way Levi keeps his fingers tightly knit in his hair, makes every bit of Eren instantly stand at attention.

“You had better be careful, Jaeger,” Levi’s voice is dripping with lust as he tugs again, making Eren’s knees weak. “I won’t hold back next time,” Eren knows the Captain had been struggling to control himself, but he is starting to welcome the idea of Levi losing his control on him.

“Maybe I don’t want you to hold back on me anymore,” Eren is barely able to speak the words before Levi is out of the water and offering him a hand to join him. Without giving it much thought, he grabs his Captain’s hand.

“Remember that it is what you asked for, Jaeger,” Levi shoves him violently to the bed.

Heichou’s POV

Levi decides to give into his innermost desires, and he dare not honor Eren with an explanation. Instead of taking his familiar position between the Scout’s legs, the Captain straddles his subordinate, sighing lightly when he feels Eren’s length pressed against him. Desperate to hurry things along, Levi shoves his fingers into Eren’s mouth; once he is satisfied with his work, he pulls the slick fingers from the Scout’s mouth, licking at his own lips with desire as he watches Eren intently. 

The Captain is nearly frantic with his movements as he moves his hand behind himself to stroke Eren’s throbbing muscle. The slippery motions send the Scout into a shuddering mess, occasionally pushing his hips up to meet Levi’s hand. 

“F-Fuck! Levi!” 

“Maybe if you were to ask me nicely, perhaps,” Levi breathes, rubbing the tip of Eren’s cock against his entrance to tease him. 

“Hnnn….” The Scout’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he clutches the blanket beneath him tightly. “Corporal, what has gotten into you?” he asks, but Levi can tell by the tone of his voice that he definitely was not minding this sort of treatment.

Still, Levi cannot help but question why he is even so compelled to do this. There is something about Eren that makes Levi vulnerable on an emotional level, and it feels… ‘nice?’ The Captain assumes taking that feeling to a physical level might be even better. No one has ever treated Levi as anything other than “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier;” they all looked at him as though they were afraid to even speak, but that is not the case with Eren Jaeger. Levi felt like an absolute wreck when Eren was not around him the last week, and someone having that sort of power over him made Levi feel like an ordinary person; he loved that feeling.

“Would you like to be what has gotten into me, Eren?” 

“W-What?” Eren’s eyes are wide, but Levi does not stop to let him collect himself, instead, sliding himself down on Eren’s cock slowly. “Hnnnyahhh,” the Scout moans loudly as Levi positions himself with his short legs on either side of Eren’s lap. Once he finds a stable position in which he feels he has some leverage, Levi begins to work himself along Eren. 

The pain is nearly unbearable, but it is exactly the feeling Levi has been longing for; still, Eren’s boiling body heat is almost enough to set Levi over the edge.

“So can I stop holding back now?” Eren’s request catches Levi off guard, sending shivers throughout his entire body. 

‘Come on, Eren,’ Levi’s mind is nearly begging for it, that sweet feeling of someone else having all of the power, for once. ‘It was really you that I wanted to lose control.’

Instead, Levi remains silent, pulling himself off of Eren and positioning himself on his hands and knees. The Captain feels a little ridiculous doing it, but the possible outcome is enough for him to act as crazy as necessary; he gazes at his Scout through heavily-lidded eyes and bites down on his lower lip as he runs his hand slowly up his own thigh.

“Your orders, Captain?!” Eren nearly chokes, and Levi is ready to finally let the boy have his way.

“Do whatever you want, Eren,” Levi is not about to beg him for anything, but he hopes he will get it all anyway. To give the Scout a little more nerve, Levi decides to add, “I will do anything you want me to do.”

‘Please, make me yours.’

Jaeger’s POV

‘Okay, seriously! What has gotten into him?! Maybe it was the time away? Did he really miss me this much?! Am I really supposed to just… DO it?!’ Eren knows he wants Levi, but he really just learned how these sorts of things are done; he has no idea how to be on this end of things. The only bit of information he can go off of is his experience earlier with this same man, ‘How am I supposed to do this?!’

After a couple of deep breaths and watching Levi display himself so nicely, Eren finally collects the nerves necessary to tell Levi exactly what he wants.

“Touch yourself for me, Levi,” Eren cannot believe the words that are spilling from his lips, but he loves himself for all of it once Levi bites his lip and runs his hand up his pale, scarred inner thigh. Eren takes in every detail: the way his Captain’s back arches as he runs his fingers along his own skin, his tongue slowly running along his lower lip as he sighs and wraps a hand slowly around the growing muscle between his legs, and the way all of this is making Eren’s own body scream with desire. “I want to hear you while you do it; talk to me.”

‘Where did that come from?!’ Eren’s mind chastises him in it’s annoying, usual, nagging tone. ‘You’re going to scare him away!’ Eren feels like he might bite his own tongue in half.

“You’re such a fucking pervert,” Levi is blushing when he says it, and Eren feels as though he might die of embarrassment, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it, everyone. I hope you are enjoying it so far. There is more to come soon. :3 Any feedback is always appreciated, but, as always, I love you for reading.
> 
> <3 .... DO YOU SEE?! There is my love!   
> -MadisonG


	11. Chapter 11

Heichou’s POV

‘That’s more like it, Eren,’ Levi silently compliments his subordinate, eager to be the one taking orders for a change. The Captain steadies himself on his knees so he can run his free hand through his own hair while gently stroking his cock with the other. The look on Eren’s face, the look of pure want, makes Levi more confident in his movements; he decides to neglect his throbbing erection momentarily to moisten his fingers. The Captain holds eye contact as he works his fingers in his mouth before clasping his member once again.

“Hmmn… So you like seeing how hard you make me, Eren?” there is a quiet squelching sound as Levi works his wet fingers along his length; he has to struggle to keep from blushing, knowing Eren’s eyes are all over him. Levi swears he can see the Scout beginning to sweat when he dips his fingers lower to press against his twitching entrance; the Captain cannot admit, even to himself, how much his body needs Eren, but all of these signs make this a difficult thing to hide. 

“But don’t you want…” Levi positions himself on his elbows, putting his ass on display as he works his finger inside of himself, “...mnnm… to be back inside of me?” He cannot help but work his digit as he says the words; it is just all too tempting. The looks Eren is giving him are enough to make him willing to continue his little performance forever. 

He moans as he works himself rather roughly, inserting another finger; Levi looks to Eren for reassurance, and when he sees the Scout chewing on his lower lip, Levi feels shudders pass through him.

“Hmmmnnn… Eren, it’s so warm and tight,” Levi moans, clutching the blanket tightly with his free hand. “Ohhh, fuck! It feels so good,” his words are not more than mere breaths, but he continues, knowing Eren is loving every second of seeing him like this; he can tell from the look on his face. “But not as good as your cock feels inside of me.”

Jaeger’s POV

‘Okay, yeah! That’s enough!’

“Come on, Eren, I want it,” Levi croons as Eren frantically licks at his fingers before running them over his own length. “Oh, did I get your attention?”

“Don’t fucking tease me!” Eren feels a little de-ja-vu as he says the words, but he ignores it, grabbing Levi’s hips, making sure to dig his fingernails into his skin.

‘He’s going to know he is mine,’ Eren’s eyes widen as the thought floods him. ‘Mine.’ The word sticks out in his mind, in complete bold-faced letters. ‘I want him to be mine… in every way imaginable.’ 

“Hnn!” Levi grunts, pulling Eren’s mind back to the current situation, and he slides himself into his Captain.

‘That’s right, MY Captain,’ Eren’s conscience is probably wearing a smirk. Once he is all the way inside of Levi, the older man gives a helpless cry, and Eren feels himself gaining more control over his own body; he feels Levi shudder as he slowly pulls himself away from him again. The Scout wants desperately to show Levi that he belongs to him; he knows he has to do it now, because there is no way he can ever vocalize anything about this hidden desire. 

“How badly do you want it, Levi?” Eren tries to sound as dark and seductive as possible, gently working just the tip of himself in and out of Levi, feeling the man quiver beneath him; he wants to hear Levi beg for it.

“Come on, Eren,” Levi groans. “I thought we agreed you were not going to hold back on me anymore.” Instantly, all of Eren is electrified, and he flips Levi over onto his back, never once breaking the connection they share at their waists. “Nnyah!” the Captain yelps as Eren slams back into him.

The Scout runs his hands down Levi’s chest and abs, his hands slipping from the combination of water and sweat; when Levi arches into him, he gives him a few hard thrusts that send Levi’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. Eren knows he needs to slow down before he loses everything then and there; so he slows his pace and allows his fingers to trace each and every one of those beautiful muscles on Levi’s abdomen.

“Eren,” he breathes the name gently, and Eren has to bite his lip to focus his mind elsewhere for a moment. 

Heichou’s POV

‘Okay, I wasn’t expecting it to hurt this bad,’ but Levi is welcoming the pain, and when Eren starts running wet fingers along his neglected cock, Levi throws his head back, relishing in the overwhelming pleasure that floods through him; he had not even noticed Eren wetting his fingers. ‘That sneaky brat.’

“You know, Levi, your body really is amazing,” Eren is working one hand in a steady motion along his growing erection, maintaining a gentle pace with his hips, and using his free hand to trace lines along Levi’s stomach.

‘Fuck, he’s good.’

“Your skin reminds me of porcelain.” That comment earns Eren a quick glance, which turns into something more once Levi notices the color in the Scout’s cheeks. “Your muscles are flawless,” Eren continues, running his hand along Levi’s chest and stomach. The Captain feels a tinge of sadness threatening to settle in his chest once the warmth of that hand leaves it, but nothing matters anymore once Eren is sucking at his own fingers. “But you know what I want, Levi?” He asks his question muffled by his own fingers, making sure to display every flick of his tongue as he speaks.

“I’ll give you anything,” Levi mindlessly spills.

‘Fuck! Well… so much for subtlety.’

Eren removes his hand from Levi’s now throbbing muscle and places the now slick hand around the base of Levi, working the moisture all the way to the tip before continuing to pulse against him.

“I want to see these muscles,” he is running a hand down Levi’s stomach again, making the Captain arch up against him. Suddenly, he thrusts himself in hard, setting all of Levi’s nerves on fire, still pumping his hand –now much more quickly- against him. “Covered in your cum.”

“Oh fuck! Eren!” The Scout had definitely caught him off guard with that one. Eren bends down with a devilish grin on his face, knowing he is not far from achieving his goal. He works his hand as he thrusts in a bit harder and faster, making Levi moan until he is nearly embarrassed. However, Eren is hitting him in all of the right places, and Levi cannot bring himself to care how ridiculous he might sound.

“How about I make a deal with you, Heichou?” Eren is purring in his ear, a technique Levi is certain he picked up earlier from him, but Eren definitely knows how to do it either way. “If you do this for me,” Eren is cut off once he slams into that purely amazing spot once again, making Levi erupt into a loud yelp. The Scout chuckles darkly before he continues, “I will lick you clean afterwards.”

“Eren,” Levi is nearly choking on his tongue, barely able to form words.

“Is that a yes?” Levi’s body is about to answer Eren’s question for him, especially when he pushes himself all the way in and leaves himself there, holding Levi’s hip in place with a firm grip; his body language is screaming for an answer from his Captain.

“Yes, Eren! Fuck!.....Yes!” there is a burning in Levi’s stomach as he reaches his climax. He is completely pushed into his orgasm as he feels Eren spilling his warmth inside of him. Seeing that look of complete bliss in Eren’s emerald eyes makes riding out this high even more enjoyable. Everything feels perfect, despite the fact that Levi is rather disgusted with himself for making a mess of his own stomach.

Jaeger’s POV

‘Goddamn!’ It is all Eren’s mind can manage after exerting so much energy; he takes in the sight before him. Levi is, as requested, completely covered in his own essence. The way everything is spilling over the arches of his muscles makes Eren shiver with eagerness; he is ready to fulfill his part of the bargain.

Eren takes his time pulling away from Levi, trying his best not to make much more of a mess; he is not sure which of them sighs once the connection is lost, maybe it was mutual. 

“Mmm… you look fucking amazing,” Eren places his arms along Levi’s sides, positioning himself comfortably with his head just above Levi’s stomach. “Let me taste you, Captain,” Eren is surprising himself at the words coming from his mouth, but he does not bother trying to stop them; plus Levi’s body language is assuring Eren that he is enjoying the performance Eren is giving. 

The Scout takes in every moment as he stares into Levi’s silver eyes, working his tongue along his stomach, making sure to clean every bit of him, as promised. Once Eren is sure he has completed his task, he settles for gently kissing at each of his Captain’s hips.

“Good boy,” Levi startles Eren with his comment, but the Scout loves the feeling once Levi is running his fingers through his hair. The two stay that way for a moment, Eren collapsed in Levi’s lap with his head resting on his stomach while Levi stroked his hair softly. “Now fetch me a towel from my backpack, please.”

“And there goes the moment,” Eren laughs. “Thank you, Captain Buzzkill.” It is Levi’s turn to laugh at the nickname he was just given.

That’s when it hits him harder than the Colossal Titan hit Wall Maria. Eren realizes in that moment, hearing Levi’s soft laugh, that he will not give up until that man is his in every possible way. Eren wants to hear the beautiful sound of Levi’s laughter forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 1000 reads. That is amazing! Thank you guys for sticking with me so far. I hope you are still enjoying the adventure with our boys. I plan to include a few more characters later on... maybe mentions of another pairing or two? Who knows? We will just have to see. ;) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and any feedback will be greatly appreciated.  
> Happy Shipping XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	12. Chapter 12

Heichou’s POV

Several silent minutes pass by the two of them as they clean themselves up; Levi takes it upon himself to remove the top blanket from the “bed,” fold it nicely, and tuck it away in one of the bags. The Captain thanks himself for thinking ahead and bringing several extra blankets. Once the bed is made up to his standards, he plops himself down on his back, letting out an exaggerated huff to show just how hard he had worked. Another moment of silence passes, and Levi lets his eyes fall closed.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren’s voice is near, and Levi opens one of his eyes to peer at the man beside him. The Scout was sitting up on the bed next to him, stroking the back of his neck nervously. Levi can definitely understand Eren’s anxiety, as he does not really know how to approach their situation now, himself. “Could I ask you something?”

‘I am sure he has a lot on his mind,’ Levi tells himself, his own mind still whirling from the events that had just taken place.

“I suppose you could,” he tries to keep his tone flat and calm, hoping Eren does not hear the nerves that threaten to crack his voice. “What is it that is on your mind, Eren?” Levi genuinely wants to know.

“Well… I was wondering…” it is obvious the Scout is struggling, but he continues. Even though Levi is only peeking at him through the corner of his one open eye, Eren refuses to make eye contact; his nerves are clearly getting the best of him. Levi patiently waits, opening both eyes as his eyebrows pull together expressing his concern. “How much does Hanji know about all of this?”

‘Shit.’

Levi’s heart thumps loudly in his chest as he searches for an answer to Eren’s question. The truth is, this past week, Hanji had been constantly begging Levi to tell her what was on his mind and keeping him awake at night; it is rather difficult to hide insomnia from the woman that dedicates nearly every hour that she should be sleeping to researching the titans and analyzing her own work time and time again. Still, he had offered her nothing; it was not because he did not trust Hanji, but because Levi, for once, knew not the words to give his closest friend.

‘Is it a girl or something? You know you can tell me anything, Levi. I swear I won’t breathe a word of it to anyone!’ She had begged and begged. 

‘Another time, Hanji, I promise; you have my word,’ he had assured her, but a look of disappointment settled over her face. That look always tugs at Levi’s heart. ‘But I could use your help in a special assignment,’ Levi still remembers the look he had given her as he spoke his usual words in his usual tone, putting emphasis on his whispered words, ‘special assignment.’

‘Just the usual? Gone for the day? Ole’ Captain Levi needs to go blow off some of his steam, blah, blah, blah.’ Hanji’s eyes light up as she speaks, always eager to help Levi get away if it means him keeping a level head but not without teasing him first.

‘Make it two,’ Levi nudged her playfully, and she instantly looked confused.

‘Interesting…’ she positioned her finger to her lower lip and silently thought to herself, about what, Levi could never be certain. ‘Right! I will do it! Just give me a call whenever you need me!’ The Captain thought it was over then, and he started working on his stack of paperwork again, not noticing Hanji had not left the room. 

‘But, Levi,’ he was nearly startled out of his chair when the girl called to him. The Captain raises an eyebrow to her, urging her to continue. ‘I will only do this if you promise me that you will tell me everything when you get back.’

‘I can do that,’ Levi agreed after a few seconds of thought; he knew he would not be able to keep much of anything from his best friend anyway. ‘I promise you, Hanji, I will explain everything once I have it all figured out.’ 

The girl had smiled that amazing, almost creepy smile of hers and started to leave the room. She stopped just shy of the door and turned to look at Levi once more.

‘Oh! And you still have to do my laundry, by the way,’ of course she remembered to add that detail to seal their usual deal before disappearing through the door singing, ‘Niiiiight, Leeeevi!’

Jaeger’s POV

‘Damn! I struck a nerve with that one,’ Eren’s conscience is nervous, but he needs his questions answered. However, it looks as though he might not get them, judging from the blank expression on his Captain’s face.

“Levi?” he calls out anxiously. All of the life crashes back into Levi’s eyes, causing him to shake his head back and forth a couple of quick times.

“Sorry. I must have zoned out,” Levi says quietly. “Hanji is my closest friend in the Scouts, Eren,” he starts, and Eren leans in closer. “Hell, she is my closest friend, period.” For whatever reason, Eren feels a hint of jealousy taking over him as he listens to Levi gush about his best friend. Anyone on the outside looking in might think that Hanji had feelings for Levi, judging from the way she looks at him, and that annoys Eren to no end; still, he is happy that Levi has had a friend all of these years.

“I didn’t know,” is all Eren can think to say.

“Look, don’t feel threatened by Hanji, or anything like that,” Levi is waving his hands frantically. Eren did not notice how upset his body language had become, but he had slumped over drastically as Levi talked about the woman. His shoulders were hunched over his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs, and he was sitting as though he was protecting his aching chest- he might have been; he cannot remember. “It’s not like that, I can assure you.”

‘Why does he care so much what I think?’ Eren’s mind calls. He assures himself there is no way he is reading this situation correctly.

“What do… you mean by that?” Levi looks instantly terrified when Eren finishes his question. Eren decides to let it go before he pushes Levi away with his clinginess, and the two sit in silence for what feels like an eternity before Levi finally speaks again.

“I mean that I don’t want you to think…” Levi’s voice trails off, and he has to clear his throat before starting again, “…that I am interested in someone else.”

‘Someone else?’ Eren’s mind is stuck on the words as soon as he hears them. ‘Now is the time to act. Do or die.’

“So… are you interested in anyone?” Eren can slap himself later for how stupid his voice sounded to him as he asked his question, but, for now, he just sits patiently awaiting Levi’s response. The silence is about to kill Eren when Levi finally glances up to meet his gaze; the Scout tries to remain calm as he is stabbed by the Captain’s stare.

“Eren Jaeger,” the name is said with a smile, and Eren finds himself fighting away the warmth spreading through his cheeks. “Am I really going to have to spell everything out for you? Are you truly this naïve?” The Captain’s voice is cold, but his expression is less stern than the one he wears in front of everyone else in the Regiment. 

‘Yes… and yes,’ Eren is embarrassed to admit; he quickly thinks of a brilliant plan to cover up his own stupidity.

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it, Levi,” Eren pulls himself up to sit cross-legged facing Levi who responds quickly by mirroring Eren’s exact body language and position. The superior lets out an exaggerated huff and rolls his eyes before fixing his gaze back onto his Scout once again. Eren feels suddenly weak; it is the same feeling every time Levi is this close and looking at him like this.

“It’s you,” Levi looks like he is revealing the news to himself; Eren can nearly see all of the wires connecting in Levi’s brain as he speaks. “It has been you since I first saw you,” his voice breaks a little, but he shakes his head and continues, a look of determination spreading across his features. “You had just come out of that titan body of yours,” he creeps closer now as he speaks, continuing his speech into Eren’s neck, “and you can say I have been interested in someone ever since that moment.” Levi silences his words by pressing kisses into Eren’s neck.

“Levi,” the name spills from his lips before Levi is crushing into them with a hard kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... things are out in the open now. :) Finally. More to come soon.
> 
> Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I have been spending a little time with another of my favorite pairs. I won't spoil the surprise, but I will definitely be doing some work with those two characters in the near future. 
> 
> Until the next time,  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	13. Chapter 13

Three Days Later…

Jaeger's POV

“Why have they been gone so long? Commander Erwin said that they were only going to be gone for one day. What do you think happened?” Eren cannot hide the true concern in his voice, but he hopes that his friends only think he is worried about the overall wellbeing of the Scout Regiment; after all, things around here would definitely go to shit if something happened to Levi and Erwin both.

“I’m not exactly sure, Eren,” Armin is the first to speak up, “I have been wondering myself what has been keeping them.” The small man drops his gaze, letting his blond hair fall over his eyes. “It certainly does not look too good from where we are sitting, but then again, we don’t really know much about what they are doing outside of the walls right now, anyway. Commander Erwin was pretty vague when he addressed the Regiment and told us of the upcoming mission that only a select few would be taking part in. There may not be any need to worry. Still, I wonder why they left us in the dark.”

“I had not even thought about that,” Eren copies Armin’s body language.

Eren thinks for a brief moment about how he desperately wishes that he could have talked to Levi about this mission one-on-one before the Captain left three days ago.

‘Why didn’t he bring it up while we were together?’ he thinks hard about all of the time they had spent together those two days. The last night was filled with many conversations, and Levi really did not think that this was important enough to talk about? ‘Aghh!’ Even Eren’s conscience is irritated; he absently rubs at his temples.

“Why are you worrying so much, Eren? You know they will all be alright as long as that short bastard is with them,” Mikasa sips at her tea as she finishes her proclamation. 

‘God, she hates him. I can’t possibly tell them that short bastard is the one I am worried about.’

“Yeah, you’re right,” Eren mumbles, forcing himself to eat a bite of his bread, the first thing he has eaten in nearly two days. The Scout’s nerves are really starting to take their toll on him.

“Let’s change the subject,” Armin chimes in, thankfully. “So, Eren, how is life under Hanji’s supervision?”

“Yes, she is not experimenting with you too much, is she?” Mikasa wears a genuinely concerned expression.

“Of course she has been experimenting, but no more than usual. Honestly, she has seemed pretty down these past few days,” Eren explains to Mikasa, who eagerly leans over the table to make sure she hears him correctly. “I think she misses Levi.”

“I don’t see how anyone could miss that man,” the girl growls through clenched teeth. 

‘Well… I can,’ but, of course, Eren does not say this out loud.

“The Captain and Hanji seem to be good friends. It is only natural that she would be worried about him,” Eren tries to discuss his own, personal feelings by calling them Hanji’s. Of course, Eren and Levi are more than friends now.

‘Right? I mean… it sure does seem like we are more than friends now,’ Eren hopes that maybe he will be able to address this concern with Levi whenever he returns from this mission.

“It’s odd that Hanji does not know anything. Eren, she hasn’t mentioned anything about what might be going on outside of the walls right now?” Leave it to Armin to try to solve the mystery. 

“Not at all,” Eren speaks the truth. Actually, Hanji has been acting a little weird toward him ever since his trip with Levi; it was not normal Hanji weirdness either. Eren would occasionally catch her staring at him, and she would simply blush and look away smiling. “I am sure we will find out what the deal is soon enough. I just want everyone to make it back safely very soon. That is all I am really worried about right now.”

Eren struggles to quickly finish the rest of his bread, and he takes his tray back to the kitchen area. By the time he shuffles his feet back to the table, Mikasa and Armin had finished eating and are gathering their things to leave.

“Maybe they will return by the morning time. Until then, try to get some sleep, Eren. You look exhausted,” Mikasa places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. Eren smiles up at his two friends before they make their way out of the dining hall and to their bedrooms.

“Hopefully,” Eren whispers once he is sure he is alone.

“I know you are worried about him, Eren,” though the woman’s voice is calm and nearly soothing, it nearly causes Eren to jump out of his skin; he turns around just in time to see Hanji stepping from the shadowed corner of the room.

‘Holy FUCK! How LONG was she standing there?! What did she hear?! Wait…’

“Section Leader, Hanji!” Eren nearly forgot his formalities, but recovers at the last second. 

“No need for all of that now, Eren. Just Hanji is fine,” the woman waves her hand dismissively, and the gesture nearly caused Eren to forget that she had just been listening in on his conversations with Armin and Mikasa. “I would like you to take a walk with me, if you are not too tired, that is,” she folds her arms behind her, rocking back and forth on her heels as she speaks. Funny, even though Eren knows she is trying to be cute, he cannot help but acknowledge the fact that she is rather adorable when she acts this way; hell, it is much better than frantic, foaming at the mouth, mad scientist Hanji. 

“A walk sounds nice. Thank you, Hanji.”

The section leader beams from ear to ear, and Eren realizes in an instant, that he really enjoys seeing her this happy; he hopes it is genuine and not just an act to lure him to some painful experiment. Still, if it keeps this smile on Hanji’s face, Eren is willing to deal with just about anything. 

‘Maybe she wants to talk to me about Levi,’ that thought sticks out in Eren’s head as he mindlessly follows the bouncing woman out of the dining hall.

Heichou’s POV

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

“Erwin, how much longer could this possibly take?” Levi asks as soon as his feet make contact with the tree. The two men nearly stand elbow to shoulder, and Levi has to look up to see the Commander’s expression; after all, it is the only way Levi has even the slightest chance of knowing if the blond man is lying to him.

Every inch of Levi’s body aches, and he feels the desperate need to change the bandages wrapped around his feet; the strap on the arch of his right foot has managed to slip beneath the bandage what felt like hours ago, and the Captain could feel the skin growing raw. Not to mention, despite the fact that this group had thought to bring several extra sets of blades, Levi is about to dull the last ones. The entrance to the heavily-wooded forest had been infested with titans, including two abnormals. Of course, Levi was able to take them out while Mike and Erwin focused on eliminating the average monsters. 

Now, the three of them stand perched in one of the taller trees, looking down at the contraptions they had built off of Erwin’s designs.

“The sun is about to fall for the third time since we left the walls,” Levi can hear the annoyance in his tone, but he thinks that maybe it will be enough to get things moving faster.

“I am aware of the sun’s position, Levi, but we needed to make sure everything was perfect,” Erwin’s voice is as flat and calm as ever. “Think about it… do you really want to bring the new recruits out here for a plan that is going to fail?” No... Levi had not thought about it that way yet.

“I suppose you are right,” the shorter man huffs. Mike sighs, obviously exhausted from the constant fighting and building.

“You act like you have a wife waiting for you back inside of the walls,” Mike tries to laugh, but has to clutch his sore ribs.

“Not exactly,” Levi turns his face to cough, but it is really to hide the color that is now creeping to his cheeks.

‘Ugh, not now.’

“So… it is a girl! I knew it! Cold Captain Levi is finally going to heat things up with someone. Uh oh!” Leave it to Mike to make a complete idiot of himself, even in their current situation.

“Think what you will, Mike. Now can we please finish things up here already? I would like to make it back before morning, for fuck’s sake,” Levi grunts.

“That is the plan, Levi. Just try to keep your wits about you until then,” Erwin’s overly calm voice makes Levi want to slap him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Levi. You can watch the sun rise with your sweetheart,” Mike giggles.

‘That sounds nice.’

“Everyone has a few more days to rest up before the big mission. I recommend you all make the best of it,” Erwin’s expression somehow grows even more serious. “I have high hopes for all of us…” he looks at both Levi and Mike before adding, “On the 57th Recon Mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... it is THAT mission. If you have not seen the first season of the show, or read the first eight books in the manga series, you might want to catch up before the next chapter. ;) Hope you all enjoy.  
> Until next time,  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	14. Chapter 14

Jaeger's POV

Hanji remains completely silent as she bounces her way through the hallways, leading Eren toward Head Quarter's only entrance/exit. Never once does the smile leave her face. 

'God, what is she thinking?' Eren audibly gulps down his nerves, and he thinks he notices Hanji's grin widen at his terrified expression.

"Calm, down, Eren. I promise I will not bite," she pushes her way through the large, double doors and looks quickly in all directions before ushering Eren out behind her. Once the doors are shut again, she adds in a high-pitched tone, "I think a certain someone might be pretty mad at me if I did."

Eren cannot keep the color from surfacing on his face, and he feels his tongue beginning to swell in his mouth.

"W-What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" Eren nervously strokes at the back of his neck as he shuffles his feet alongside Hanji.

'Where are we going, anyway?'

"Huh?" The Section Commander stops in her tracks, staring holes into the Scout beside her; Eren can feel his skin bubbling with embarrassment. 

'So she doesn't know?!'

"Cadet Mikasa Ackerman… I thought that the two of you…" the tall, brunette woman shifts back and forth, fidgeting with her hands. "Ummm… you know," she trails off, and Eren cannot help but stare as she tries to find her train of thought. "Come on, Eren! You know what I am trying to say. I am trying to pry without coming off as nosy, and you are making it unnecessarily difficult!" 

"Wait… Mikasa?! No, no, no! She may as well be my sister! She is pretty much the only family that I have left," Eren tries to explain; this is really not at all what he had been expecting. The last thing Eren needs is for Levi's best friend to think that things with Mikasa are more than they are.

The two walk in silence for a moment before stopping at a small, wooden shed.

"Good. I have really grown quite fond of you, Eren. I would have hated for you to have failed that test, because, I would have, of course, had to kill you," she smiles through her insane rant. She pushes her way into the old building, and Eren mindlessly follows, completely lost in his own thoughts.

'Test?! That was a test? Did Levi put her up to this? How much does she really know anyway?'

"Eren?"

"I'm here!" Eren nearly screams, startled away from his wandering thoughts by the sound of Hanji's voice.

"I knew from day one that the two of you were going to be together. Yup, as soon as I heard about what happened in the courtroom. We might as well call that 'day one,' anyway. So… Eren, listen to me mumble on and on," Hanji gestures to the middle of the cramped room that is packed mostly with the sealed cupboards that line the walls; there is a small table with only two chairs, and the two take their seats. "Now, I won't pry too much, but I must tell you, that I hold my friendship with Levi above everything else, and I will not see him hurt. Do you understand what I am saying to you, Eren Jaeger?" Eren has never heard Hanji this darkly serious, and it causes him to swallow hard to try and subdue his nerves. 

"Yes, Section Commander," Eren fights the urge to salute, and Hanji doubles over, clutching tightly at her ribs to laugh wholeheartedly; a rather embarrassed Eren hopes that no one will hear.

"Oh, Eren, calm down!" the woman struggles to say between laughs and frantic gasps for breath. Everything the woman does is exaggerated to the fullest extent, but when it is overwhelming happiness, it is actually kind of nice. "What I can see from the outside looking in, if you will, the two of you are getting along nicely. Levi seems… happy," she smiles, but it quickly fades. "It's actually weird, but I like it," the smile returns, and Eren can feel his head swirling from the woman's constant mixed signals.

'God, is this an interrogation or a marriage proposal, woman?! Get on with it!' But, of course, Eren ignores his screaming conscience, and smiles back at the tall brunette without saying a word, hoping that the lack of feedback would prompt her to get to the point.

"I just want to make sure that it stays this way… with him… happy," Eren tries to look the woman in the eyes, but she has let her gaze fall to the floor. Eren follows suit, allowing his mind to cloud.

'Fuck, where IS he?!' No. That is enough. 

As soon as Eren's mind conjures it, "Hanji, where did they go? Why have they not made it back yet? They were only supposed to be gone for one day, right? What is going on that I don't know?!" He barely realizes the raised volume of his voice and the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes; he simply stares at the woman, demanding eye contact.

"Please, Eren, try to calm down," she places her hand on his and strokes at his palm with her thumb. "I am worried about them, too, you know?"

'How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?! Whatever, at least this is better than pointless babble and terrifying… threats?'

"All I know is that they are preparing things outside of the walls for the upcoming mission. I am sure Levi just wants to make sure everything is extra safe and perfect since he has someone he really cares about accompanying him on the mission," she adds in a wink with the last part, and Eren smiles, wiping the moisture from the corners of his eyes. "Yes… ME! I am going to be on the next mission!"

Eren slaps his palm to his face and cannot stop himself from laughing. The Scout has been dying to talk to someone about his 'relationship?' with the Captain, and even if it has to be with someone as erratic as the Section Commander, Eren gladly welcomes it.

"Eren!" she slams her hands down on the table.

"Yes!" Eren challenges Hanji's volume with his shocked response.

"You almost made me forget why I brought you out here! Since I put two and two together about you and Levi, I have been working on putting something together for you. I hope that is not strange. You see, I have been doing a lot of work with these sorts of things for a while, and I think I may have the perfect thing for the two of you."

'Ummm….WHAT?!' Eren stares, wide-eyed, and possibly jaw-dropped, completely stunned by the request. Of all of Hanji's weird titan experiments, this is, by far, the most awkward she has ever made Eren feel.

"It's nothing disgusting, Eren! Get your mind out of the gutter!" she playfully shoves his shoulder, a gesture that makes Eren miss Levi that much more. "Don't you trust me?" she poked her lower lip out to begin pouting.

"Okay. Don't do that. Fine. Just show me what it is," Eren huffs, surrendering without putting up much of a fight.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" she squeals as she makes her way to one of the cabinets to begin frantically rummaging through it's contents. 

'This may take a while,' Eren rests his chin on the palm of his hand and finds himself thinking about Levi and the walls the separate the two of them.

Heichou's POV

Once Levi and the others make it to safety inside of the walls, the ride back to Headquarters begins to feel slower than ever before. All of Levi's body is screaming for a bath to rid himself of the three days worth of sweat and filth. Still, he keeps the pace of the group, riding between Commander Erwin and Petra Ral; the Captain glances to the petite woman at his left. Petra smiles up at him, and Levi feels a bit more at ease with his disgusting self. Something about Petra has always sort of calmed Levi, and that is his main reason for having her around so often; he likes to keep her close by in order to keep him from completely losing it on someone. How can anyone be angry when that sweet face is around?

"It's nice to be back inside," she smiles, and Levi cringes at the words. 

'Nice? That's a weird way of looking at it,' even though it is Petra, Levi cannot help but look at her as though she has gone completely insane. The woman's pleasant demeanor is not phased, and she turns her attention to relaying her cheery message and sunshine down the line. 'How delightfully sickening.'

Even the thought of the word 'sickening' makes Levi cringe in his filthy clothes; the petite Captain turns his attention to Commander Erwin at his right. The two exchange a brief glance and nod before Levi snaps the reins of his beloved horse, appropriately named "Captain," and he makes his way ahead of the rest of the group, picking up as much speed as he can. After all, the sun will be rising in only a couple of hours.

"Don't keep her waiting too long, Levi!" Mike laughs, making sure to rub this in for as long as Levi will allow it without putting up a fight. The Captain makes a mental note to give Mike hell the next time he catches wind of anything even slightly odd about the man.

'We can only fuck with him about the whole… sniffing people… thing for so long,' Levi nearly laughs, but then grimaces at the thought of how he must smell. The Captain urges his horse to carry him even faster, and he knows he will make it with plenty of time to bathe before sunrise, but the only way to guarantee that his bath will not be disturbed is to…

He clutches the reigns tightly, coaxing the black horse down familiar pathways that lead to the hot spring, knowing that there is a part of him that wants to be in that place only because it will make him feel close to Eren.

'Eren Jaeger,' the name sticks out in Levi's mind, 'I don't know if I will ever understand why… it is him of all people,' the Captain grits his teeth; it feels as though he has been holding his breath this entire journey. 

Finally, the horse comes to a stop in the usual place, and Levi reaches into the saddlebag, grabs the last apple, and feeds it to the horse after the (always troublesome for the vertically challenged Captain) dismount. The raven man rubs the horse's cheek before making his way into his sanctuary; his closest place to a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> I really hope you are enjoying things so far. I am sorry this chapter took so long to post. I just bought a new computer, and getting everything set up with Windows 8 and a new internet service provider is really time consuming. Anyway, enough about me; I would love to know what all of you think so far. :3 Don't be shy. <3
> 
> As always...  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	15. Chapter 15

Heichou's POV

Levi slowly lowers himself into the scalding water of the hot spring; he is instantly reminded of how swarmed this place would be if word were to get out about how truly amazing it is. Of course the Captain would be the one to find such an amazing sanctuary; he is the only one that is comfortable scouting around outside of Head Quarters alone.

'He would do it if he were allowed,' and there it is; the thought of Eren Jaeger spilling into Levi's mind. The thought alone makes Levi's skin warmer than the hot water would even allow; though, the Captain cannot exactly pinpoint which emotion is more overwhelming: is it the anger for someone with such a free spirit being shackled in a dungeon, or just the usual sheer arousal that Levi experiences every time he thinks of the Scout's smooth skin? The raven can feel his body tense and shiver, despite the warmth that now envelopes him to his shoulders, and he allows his hand to creep slowly up his own thigh and his head to fall back slightly as he closes his eyes.

"Eren," Levi breathes the name quietly as he runs his fingers along his length, tightening his grip slightly to get more friction underneath the water. 

The Captain can feel his head growing fuzzy with ecstasy as he works his hand at a steady rhythm, but he is able to calm himself down once he remembers his surroundings and he realizes that if things come to a finish here, he would never be able to look at the beautiful water the same way again. With an aggravated sigh, Levi finishes washing himself as quickly as possible.

'That brat is going to answer for what he has done to me,' Levi's sexually-frustrated mind is screaming as he finishes his bath, 'I can't even relax in the bath now, because of him.' The Captain pulls himself to the dry land and runs his fingers through his hair, squeezing out the water and letting it fall down his shoulders. He quickly grabs his towel and begins drying himself off as he makes his way to the same bushes he made Eren hide behind while he changed his clothes all of that time ago. 'A lot has changed, I guess,' Levi really does not know what to make of this relationship with Eren, but he knows he will give anything to see the Scout as soon as possible.

The Captain quickly pulls a clean set of clothes from the wooden crate he had brilliantly hidden in the bushes just before the expedition began a few days ago. After quickly dressing himself, Levi quickly glances over the contents of the box, making note of: what is there, what needs replacing, and other things he might need to bring before the next time he brings Eren here. The small man closes the wooden chest with a smile and makes sure it is properly hidden once more before making his way back to his horse.

The black stallion, Captain, is patiently waiting when Levi rounds the corner. The usually difficult mounting process is thankfully quick, and Levi is able to make his way to the stables in record time.

Jaeger's POV

'Trust me, it will be best if he finds you like this. I might have time to explain, but why spoil the surprise, right? Have fun!'

Hanji had given her final sentiment as she shackled Eren in his bed in the all too familiar dungeon. The Scout had been blindly following Hanji around like a lost puppy since she took him outside of Head Quarters. He had taken the mysterious vial and accepted her instructions of 'dabbing it on his neck,' and he even allowed Hanji to stay in the room and chat with him while he bathed (the bath being her suggestion, of course, insisting that he be clean for Levi,) granted she did not peak behind the curtain. The woman stayed true to her word and kept her distance, gabbing on and on about how she could not wait to see Eren and Levi together and how adorable they must be. All in all, it was very embarrassing to the Scout, but Hanji did not seem to mind or even notice. 

'How long have I been in here?!' Minutes feel like hours in the dungeon; it is probably part of the design, but Eren is unsure if his anxiety is only because of his anticipation for his lover's return. For a brief moment, Eren is thankful for the dungeon being so cold; it keeps him from sweating when he gets nervous. The last thing Eren wants is for Levi to return to find him a glistening, nervous wreck. Eren shifts his weight, trying to get comfortable; the chains around his wrists make awful clanking noises against the bed posts, but Eren has grown accustomed to the sound.

'Why would it be best for him to find me like this?' Eren ponders silently, staring at the ceiling. Just as he completes his thought, the sound of the large wooden door opening fills the room. The Scout's body begins to fill with hope, but he is terrified of having that hope lost, and he refuses to look to the person that has entered his prison. Eren closes his eyes, pretending to sleep, and his heart begins to thump in his throat when he hears the wooden door close... and lock. The Scout holds his breath so he can hear the footsteps approaching his cell; his visitor is light on his or her feet and wastes no time sliding the creaking, metal gate open and closed once more.

Eren is about to choke on the lump in his throat and give in to the temptation of opening his eyes when he feels gentle lips pressing against his. The Scout recognizes the kiss instantly, and desperately tries to wrap his arms around Levi. The chains only give Eren a little slack, and he really starts to understand the whole torture aspect of these things; they are not particularly painful, unless you want something that is right outside of your reach. No. They did not have this sort of cruelty in mind when they designed these bindings. No one could even know this torture; it did not exist until right now!

"Levi," Eren breathes into the kiss, his chest rising and falling a little quicker than before, "I was starting to worry," he tries to explain, but Levi continues to bear down on him with hard lips, and Eren instinctively pushes his hips up to meet the lovely friction that is Captain Levi.

"Just shut the fuck up, brat," Levi insists, forcefully grabbing the sides of Eren's face, coaxing his jaw to open wider, deepening the kiss so he could continue his assault in silence. The Captain positions his body between Eren's knees and thrusts against him as he kisses him warmly. Before Eren can even attempt to gain any sort of control in the situation, Levi is nibbling on his ear, and the Scout can, for a moment, only shiver in response.

"Hmmn… Levi," Eren moans helplessly, throwing his head back and letting his superior have his way with him. The Captain skillfully works his tongue along the flesh of Eren's ear, but the man stops just shy of Eren's neck, lingering there in silence. "Uhh… Is something wrong?"

'There we go with that awkward question again, Eren!' his mind chastises him.

"That smell…" Levi buries himself in Eren's neck for a moment before giving the Scout a questioning look. "You smell amazing," the look in the raven's silver eyes instantly changes to one of pure hunger and lust. Eren can swear that, even in the dim light, he can see the Captain's pupils dilate even more into a fit of ecstasy. 

The Scout makes a mental note to thank Hanji for whatever was in that tiny vial. Eren bites down on his own lower lip, gazing up at his lover, trying to look as enticing as possible. 

"W-What are you going to do to me, Heichou?" Eren asks in a trembling voice, and Levi's eyes widen. The Scout fidgets 'nervously' beneath his Captain, and he can see the older man fighting harder and harder to maintain his composure. Levi has that, 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING' look in his eyes, but Eren continues with his little show, wiggling his hips suggestively and sucking on his lower lip until it is throbbing with color.

Levi silently watches until something inside of him visibly snaps; he grabs the neck of Eren's shirt with both hands and rips it perfectly down the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all see where this is going. ;) Updates on the way. As always, let me know what you think. Kudos, comments, future prompt suggestions. Anything. Now... I am off to have fun writing this next chapter. ;)
> 
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	16. Chapter 16

Heichou's POV

"Fuck," Levi sighs his admiration, staring down at Eren's exposed, flawless chest. The man takes a moment to drink in the sight before pouncing on his prey, taking bites at Eren's neck as he forcefully tears the remains of the Scout's shirt from his body. 

The sound of the metal chains banging loudly against the matching metal bedposts turns the Captain on even more; he chalks that up to having something to do with that first time he saw Eren in chains in the dungeon. Levi was instantly drawn to the hungry look in those emerald eyes as the young man trembled with his passion of killing the titans. On top of everything, Levi knows that each of his attacks brings with it a chance of triggering Eren's titan transformation, and that, paired with the intoxicating aroma pouring from the Scout's neck, is making Levi swell uncomfortably in his pants. 

Levi thrusts his himself against Eren, earning himself a nice throaty groan from the Scout. Days have passed since Levi has felt the burning warmth that is Eren's skin, and he seizes each moment, using his fingers to slowly trace the sides of his lover. The Captain lets his hands rest on Eren's thighs as he leans in to kiss his lips, and, even though other parts of Levi's body crave attention, instantly nothing matters aside from this kiss. 

The two breathe in unison, inhaling each other as their tongues gently slide past one another; this is when Levi feels his skin flush completely, and sheer terror settles into his chest as he realizes he is no longer touching this person out of lust. Levi abruptly breaks the kiss, and stares down at the man pinned beneath him; he tries desperately to picture anyone other than Eren Jaeger, but it is an impossible battle. 

'No one,' Levi assures himself, terrifying him that much more, 'No one even comes close,' his mind persists as he glances over the Scout's nearly nude form once again. Despite Levi's attempts, he is unable to imagine a different person underneath him, and, the most terrifying epiphany of them all, Levi realizes that he does not want it to be anyone else. The Captain swallows hard.

"Please stop teasing me, Levi," Eren begs, and Levi nearly breaks into a sweat once all of the blood comes rushing back to his nervous cheeks. Of course, the Captain is able to tuck his nagging thoughts away and pull himself together before Eren catches on to a thing.

'Beautiful naivety,' Levi's mind purrs, and he confidently pulls his own shirt over his head and throws it carelessly to the dungeon floor.

Jaeger's POV

Levi's current carelessness is completely out of character, but it excites Eren. The Scout thinks that Levi being messier than usual is a sign that he had truly missed Eren; well, he hopes that is the reason, anyway.

'Because, damn, I missed him,' Eren's mind insists-

Then, Levi is shirtless in front of him, and the Scout begins to sweat, despite the frigid temperatures of his cell. There are no words Eren can find to capture his awe as he stares at his superior's bare chest and abs. The typical grey leisure pants that Eren has seen every member in the Regiment wear hang so perfectly on Levi's slender hips, exposing the perfect V-shaped group of muscles that Eren craves to be put to work on him. The beautiful raven slips a couple of fingertips into the lining of Eren's matching grey pants, and the Scout trembles beneath his Captain's touch.

"I wish I had thought to see Hanji before this. We need your fucking key!" the Captain growls, reaching up with one hand to tug at the chains that prevent Eren from properly touching him. 

'The KEY?!' Eren's heart skips a beat, and he tries his best to look down at himself to find the key to the basement.

"Not this key," Levi smiles, clutching Eren's necklace tightly and tugging at it to assure the Scout it is still in place. 

"I know what you meant, Captain. I just… like to check regularly," Eren nervously explains, and then he remembers Hanji telling him where she was leaving the key for Levi. "And… if you are really serious about taking these off…" the Scout gestures to the chains on his wrists, "she left the key on the floor under my bed for you." Even in the dim light, Eren can see Levi's questioning look; it quickly changes to a smile. The Captain is able to find the key with ease, and he quickly sets to work on undoing Eren's bindings. "That woman knows me better than I know myself," Levi quickly adds before Eren is finally freed from his chains. Before Eren can even register his own actions, he is holding Levi's face with both hands and staring into the silver eyes he could gladly lose himself in. 

"I… missed you," Eren speaks the words softly, and he can feel his voice threatening to crack. "I really missed you, Levi," despite Eren keeping his tone calm, a tear manages to spill from his eye; the wetness lingers on his cheek, as he matches his lover's gaze. The Captain looks shocked, and Eren can understand him being taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion, but Eren felt he needed to say it. A brief moment passes, and Levi reaches up to slowly brush Eren's cheek with his thumb. 

The superior offers no words as a response, but, instead, kisses Eren with an newfound intensity, pushing him flat onto his back, and quickly closing the gap between their bodies. The Scout wraps his arms around the man, knowing in that moment, that he will never let him go.

Heichou's POV

Levi's mind clouds with the thoughts of Eren's sudden confession; it has become obvious to the Captain that the two of them are both having trouble understanding exactly what to consider this thing is that is going on between them. Then the Captain glances down at the Scout's tan chest, and he his train of thought derails completely. Levi positions himself between Eren's knees and begins running his hands along his chest and stomach.

"Hmmmm…" the Scout sighs as Levi's hand creeps beneath his pants. Once Levi feels how aroused his lover has become, he begins to move with urgency, quickly removing any bit of clothing from the Scout. The generous Captain disrobes himself as well, as to be fair, and slides his hands up the sides of Eren's legs. 

Despite Eren's helpless begs earlier, Levi insists on teasing the Scout a little, licking lightly at the base of Eren's cock before gently running his tongue along it's length. The Captain even lapped up the precum that had gathered at the tip.

"Hnnnyah! Levi" the Scout squirms as Levi slowly takes Eren's throbbing muscle into his mouth. The superior wastes no time picking up the pace, working his tongue and lips along the Scout until Levi could feel Eren's pulse in his mouth. "Levi… I…." he grabs Levi's hair, tangling his fingers into it, and this sends a shiver through Levi, pumping blood to his own growing erection. The Captain reaches down to lightly touch himself, desperate for any sort of relief.

"Not yet, you are not," Levi instantly demands, taking his mouth from the dripping flesh and denying Eren of his release. "I have been waiting for you for days now. You are not going to cum that easily," Levi can hear his own cold tone, but he cannot find it in himself to care, and he can see Eren raise an intrigued eyebrow to him.

'A challenge,' Levi's interest is piqued, '…accepted.'

"Do you understand me, brat?" Levi speaks the words around Eren's dick; the Scout gasps for breath, completely paralyzed by Levi's sudden attack.

"Hnn! Yes, sir!" the Scout struggles, clutching at the sheets with both hands as though his life depended on it.

'Let's see how much you can handle.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi, you cruel man. ;) Can you imagine the torture Eren is about to endure? How long will the Captain make him suffer? 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. Don't be too shy.  
> XoXo,  
> MadisonG


	17. Chapter 17

Jaeger's POV

'Oh, fuck! What did I do?!' It is the last thought Eren has before his mind completely blanks. Levi's slick lips work their magic on the Scout's member, and Eren closes his eyes, throwing his head back. 

"Fuck! LEVI!" Eren cannot find a shred of eloquence in his body, but he does not care in the slightest. Unfortunately, his outbreak causes the Captain to pull away from him again, clearly determined to prevent Eren from achieving any sort of release. "Goddamnit," the Scout huffs in protest.

"Awwh, what is it, Jaeger?" the Captain purrs in a low, dark voice, tracing Eren's stomach with gentle kisses. Occasionally, the Scout would feel Levi's jaw graze the tip of his cock, and the blood pours back into the neglected muscle. 

Those angelically soft hands are creeping up Eren's thighs when he feels his entire body electrify, screaming for Levi. While one hand slides slowly around Eren's cock, the other continues to make its way up Eren's chest. Just as that wandering hand reaches the lips of his lover, Levi retracts it, pulling his fingers to his own lips instead. Eren is helpless as he watches his Captain slowly running his index finger along his bottom lip; the Scout anxiously chews at his own tongue as he intently stares.

The pale digit snakes its way into Levi's mouth, and Eren can feel all of the muscles in his thighs tense. The Scout hears his Captain moan as the second finger slides past his parted lips, and Eren arches his back, thrusting into Levi's hand. When the raven man pulls the hand from his mouth, his fingers are dripping, and he raises an eyebrow to his lover. The eager Scout positions himself to grant his Captain's hand access to his entrance, determined to keep the generous lubrication from drying before being put to use.

"Such a good, little brat," Levi purrs, plunging a finger deep into Eren while maintaining the even pace on the throbbing muscle between the Scout's legs. The devious look on the Captain's face makes fighting back his climax that much more difficult for Eren; the man is damn near smirking, and the Scout enjoys the feeling of his lover toying with him. It is not long before Levi is pushing the second finger into the quivering Scout, and Eren takes a moment to appreciate Levi's hard work; he gazes down at his Captain and watches him in action. The raven man begins working his fingers, preparing Eren for something much larger… something Eren craves so desperately. 

"Come on, Levi! I want it!" Eren pushes his hips to meet Levi's hand, a sense of urgency overwhelming him. Within the blink of an eye, Levi's fingers are replaced by his cock and he slams into Eren, clearly confident that the fingering had done its work on loosening the Scout. Suddenly being filled by his Captain makes Eren jump, pushing away from his lover."I thought you said you were ready…" Levi protests, ceasing any motion and driving Eren wild.

"Levi, you don't want me going titan with the intention of having you fuck me. I don't think you will want it then," Eren struggles to reason between his frantic gasps for breath.

"Are you saying I am hurting you?" Levi pulls back a little, and Eren quickly responds by wrapping his legs around his Captain's waist. The eldest of the two wears a look of confusion, and the Scout quickly catches his breath to explain.

"No… I mean, you are about to drive me crazy. I don't really know what will happen," as Eren finishes his proclamation, Levi rams into him again. The Scout catches a yelp of mixed pain and pleasure in his throat.

"Well, I guess we are going to find out," Levi relentlessly thrusts in and out of the Scout, and Eren's eyes are starting to water. 

Heichou's POV

Something about the possibility of all of this triggering Eren's titan ability makes Levi's cock twitch with excitement inside of the "shifter." Much more talk of this may have Levi finishing before Eren, and the Captain simply will not have that happen. 

Levi moves with a new found urgency as his muscle swells inside of his lover, and he begins to work his hand on Eren's leaking erection. It is obvious to the superior that the Scout will not last much longer, but there is a part of him that is grateful for this. The raven bends, moaning into his lover's ear with each push. 

"Hyaaaaaaaaahhhh," Eren nearly screams, "Levi…. I… I can't!" and with that, Eren reaches his climax, spilling himself all over his own stomach. The sight is too much for Levi to handle, and he finds himself cumming in unison with his lover, pumping the Scout full before slowly pulling himself out of him, making a complete mess of the sheets. 

Despite Levi's need for cleanliness, his limbs fail him, and he finds himself collapsing beside the young man on the disgusting bed. For a moment, he thinks of how filthy the sheets are, but once he feels Eren's arms wrap around him and the familiar warmth of the man's skin, the Captain feels himself growing content. The raven rests his head on the "shifter's" chest and falls into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After days apart, did you really think that either of them were going to last that long? If we are being realistic here (which we all know, I try my best) then NO, they would NOT last AT ALL. Men are simply too easy, and a man with another man.... come on. Men know what men like. ;) Just like I know what you all like, my fellow Ereri fans. :3 
> 
> Still, Levi is probably not too thrilled with himself for being so easy.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying yourselves.
> 
> Leave feedback. <3
> 
> All My Loving,  
> MadisonG


	18. Chapter 18

Heichou's POV

"Thanks for keeping that big mouth of yours shut about all of this, Shitty Glasses," Levi is too embarrassed to look even his best friend in the eyes, but he tries his best to show his gratitude by tacking on the nickname at the end. "I know it must be difficult for you."

"The only thing that has been difficult for me is not having a chance to talk to YOU about it, Shortness!" Hanji bounces, clearly trying her best to keep from squealing. Her feet sound louder than usual on Levi's bedroom floor.

"Keep it down. It is hard enough having you know about this. We don't need to inform everyone in Head Quarters, Fat-ass. Put a stop to your antics, and I might explain things a little, but ONLY if you promise to keep it as a secret between the two of us," the Captain puts on the most serious expression he can muster when dealing with Hanji, and looks the woman in the eyes.

"Don't you trust me by now, Levi? I thought we were like… best friends?" the woman's lower lip begins to tremble and she sniffles loudly, making her charade obvious, but Levi decides to humor her.

"Of course I do. Don't act like that."

"Fine," Hanji sighs loudly. "Just tell me, Levi," she plops herself down on Levi's bed, earning herself a grimace and growl from the Captain, but she continues to do as she pleases. "Tell me what is going on between you and Eren, pleeease! I simply must knooow! For science, Leeevi!" she writhes on the blankets from side to side, nearly throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Hanji!" the Captain sits back in his chair, staring holes into the woman that is making a mess of his bed. "The truth is, I don't really know what to call it. I just… enjoy spending time with him. Every time I am with him and I see him smile so genuinely, I cannot think of anything to which I could compare that feeling. It is even more beautiful to me than the first time I saw the world beyond the Underground or my first time I saw the world outside of all of these damned walls. Everything about him is beautiful to me, really; his skin, his eyes, his smile, the way he laughs, the way he smells--" Levi breaks off when he hears the bed squeak and sees Hanji leaning in close to hear his speech. 

"EeeeEEEEEP!" Hanji yelps as she falls to the floor; thankfully, the entire ordeal was not too loud. "Owww," she rubs the knee that slammed into the floor and breathes in and out rapidly.

"Are you okay?" the Captain raises a curious eyebrow to the woman crumpled on the floor.

"Yes, yes, I am fine! I am sorry! Where were we ? What were you saying?" the woman stammers nervously.

"Oh… umm…. I guess, I can't really remember exactly what I was saying. I kind of started rambling," Levi can feel the blood rushing to fill his face.

"Something about the way Eren smells?" Levi's best friend urges him to find his derailed train of thought, but once the Captain remembers the aroma pouring from his lover's flesh the night before, Levi feels a shiver run throughout his entire body. The man is a slave to his memory as he closes his eyes, nearly able to feel his "shifter's" burning flesh; the Captain feels himself growing aroused when he imagines Eren sighing into his neck and moaning the quiet 'Levi' in his ear. 

"It was…. A very sweet smell. It… I don't know," his sentence trails off near the end, and Levi has to cross his legs, thankful for these damn ass aprons the Scouts are forced to wear with their uniforms for once. As soon as he is certain any sign of his arousal is well-hidden, he continues, "It drove me crazy at first, perhaps a little too crazy." The thought of falling asleep in the filth that is Eren's bed makes Levi cringe now; he makes note to avoid eye contact with the guard in charge of changing Eren's linens each morning.

"You attacked him?!" Hanji's eyes grow wider than ever. "There were no signs of his titan abilities in this situation?!"

"There is more to him than all of that!" Levi can hear the anger booming in his voice; he knows he should be quiet, but he cannot contain himself. The Captain has been biting his tongue about his lover for far too long now, and having someone only thinking of him like…. That; it disgusts Levi. "HE is MORE THAN THAT!" Levi stands abruptly, sending the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor behind him.

"Levi, I'm sorry!" Hanji desperately tries to get the words out before Levi makes his way to the door. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," the Captain sighs with his hand on the doorknob. "You didn't know…" he gives his the woman a pleading look before exiting his own room, leaving his best friend sitting on his bed staring at him as starts off in the direction of the Dining Hall.

"I didn't even know," the words barely escape Levi's lips before he bursts into an all-out sprint down the hallway of Headquarters. 

Jaeger's POV

"Section Commander, Hanji!" Eren waves his hand frantically above his head as he rushes down the hallway toward the woman shuffling her feet.

"Ah, Eren, I knew I would be seeing you soon. I am surprised to see you are still in one piece," the woman is nearly bouncing on the heels of her feet. "I am sure you have been through a lot, but you look good." Now, the Scout can feel the nervous heat rushing to his cheeks. 

"Umm… thanks," the Scout strokes at the back of his neck with a sweaty palm. Hanji knowing about all of this is still a little difficult for Eren to address, so he will save it for another time; after all, he is currently on a quest. "Hanji, do you think I could maybe get some more of that stuff that you gave me last night?" The woman's smile makes Eren feel even more embarrassed, and he is well aware of the redness in his cheeks by now.

"I thought you would never ask!" The scientist quickly digs into her back pocket -'She really was expecting this'- and removes a crystal vial. Inside, a long flower danced inside of a liquid; some petals float freely in the water, but most are still clinging to the stalk. Eren stares at the light purple petals, and he can nearly smell the sweet smell again.

'So this is what it looks like,' Eren's mind nearly sings as he takes the precious bottle from the woman.

"What is it, exactly?" The words came to Eren as quickly as he spat them out, but he looks to Hanji waiting for an answer all the same. 

"A story with too many details that ought be saved for another time, I am afraid, Eren. I think a certain someone might be looking for you," Hanji smiles, crossing her arms over her chest, motioning down the hallway. "He took off running in the direction of the Dining Hall, and I know he thinks you were still eating breakfast with the new recruits."

"I had to come find you," Eren finds himself staring helplessly at the vial in his hand, "Wait… he is looking for me in the Dining Hall?" Eren's eyes widen.

"Yes, he is, and it was pretty obvious it was you he was wanting to see." Eren is barely able to hear Hanji's last words as he takes off running down the hall.

"Thank you for everything!" he calls out to her, not breaking his stride to even look back.

Hanji's POV

"So… Levi has expensive taste," Hanji taps her finger to her lips before entering the familiar, small shed. "That is very interesting, indeed."

The tall brunette makes her way to the cabinet filled with her various flowers and plants. Hanji had given nearly every flower that she had collected a name; she removes the small flower with the light purple petals and sets it aside. She stares intently at her specimen, remembering everything that Eren and Levi had said about the scent and the ways it made them feel. She picks it up and lightly holds it between her fingers.

"You shall be…" she inhales the aroma deeply, "Lavender."

"I knew Levi would like the scent of royalty," Hanji smiles, completely content in talking to herself. "Still, Eren owes me now. One bottle of 'Lavender' for the King, alone, funds my experiments for many suns." The Scout continues to work on her little side project with a smile on her face, humming to herself, wondering if Eren was able to find Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind hearing things from Hanji for a moment. I like using her every now and then as a sort of narrator. 
> 
> So, yes, in this story, Hanji makes perfumes, colognes, and potions and such to sell to get the money necessary for all of her bizarre experiments. I liked adding this in, because it seems like the Scouts do not get too much funding (at least where we are in the story right now,) but Hanji has a bit of equipment that must have cost something. So, instead of making her a drug dealer or something like that, I made Hanji a sort of alchemist. With rare access to the outside world, I would imagine a flower like lavender would be fairly hard to obtain for those always inside the walls; thus, it is something the King's greedy self would HAVE to have.
> 
> I liked Levi liking Lavender. Is this weird to any of you? O.o I am sorry. Once I thought of it, it just seemed.... right. I hope it will all make sense to you all. I am sure some more explaining is in order, and I plan to elaborate a bit further on the subject in the next chapter or so.
> 
> We all have that one scent a man/woman can wear that drives us absolutely insane. 
> 
> Any way, I hope I have not bored you with this long Foot Note. This is probably the longest one I have ever written on here. If I have kept you this long, feel free to smash on that KUDOS button if you are liking it so far, and please comment any feedback. You are what keeps me going, after all.
> 
> All my loving,  
> MadisonG


End file.
